Losing Control
by earthprincess4
Summary: Edward has just started working for Bella Swan as an assistant. Everything seems to be going okay until Edward walks in on something unexpected. Suddenly his whole image of Miss Swan changes. Rated M for a reason. *Fandoms4floods contribution*
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Control**

**By: earthprincess4**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Rated: MA/NC-17**

**Pairing: Bella & Edward**

**What I contributed to Fandoms Fight The Floods**

**Summary: Edward has just started working for Bella Swan as an assistant. Everything seems to be going okay until Edward walks in on something unexpected. Suddenly his whole image of Miss Swan changes.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended.**  
><strong>

**Thank you, sister_liz for being a fantastic beta. Thanks to AstonMartin823 and cherieblossum for helping me flush this story out and giving me advice. And of course thanks to christag_banner for making the most wonderful banners for all my stories.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Just so everyone knows this is so out of character for me. I wrote this to try and challenge myself. I don't think it turned out exactly like I was hoping it would but whatever, I love a challenge and this was definitely a challenge for me.**<strong>_

"Mr. Cullen, are you ready?" I stood from the chair and followed Angela, the secretary I'd only met once before, down the hall.

Somehow, I landed a job working as an assistant for one of the most revered women in the city of Seattle. I just barely graduated from college, and while looking for a job, I saw she was looking for an assistant. I never in a million years thought she would actually consider me for the job, let alone hire me. Honestly I only applied for the job as a joke and was blown away when her secretary called me in for an interview.

Miss Swan was very interested in my extracurricular activities throughout high school and college. I got the impression she didn't believe me when I said I was the president of the chess club in high school, part of the science club in college, played lacrosse in high school and college, and I played the piano in the symphony. Every time she asked me a question about something I listed on my resume, she gave me this raised eyebrow look like she thought I was a joke.

I seriously don't know why she hired me. I have no experience in what an assistant for a CEO does. I was about to find out though.

"This is your desk," Angela explained. "Miss Swan's office is right through there." She pointed to the door at the right of my desk. "I'm just down the hall if you have any questions."

"I do have a question, actually," I pointed out.

"Yes," she said.

"If she already has a secretary then what is it I do?"

Angela rolled her eyes in frustration and walked over to my desk. "Miss Swan is a very busy woman. She doesn't have time to prepare for meetings or run simple errands. That's where you come in. I take care of planning her schedule and making appointments, where whereas you take care of her and make sure she's prepared. For the last few weeks, I've been doing both jobs and I'm burned out. I'm glad someone is finally here to help me. Like I said, I'll be around if you have any questions while you're still getting accustomed to the job. Just don't get yourself fired. I need a break."

"I'll do my best."

"The kitchen is at the end of the hall. This is only used by us. Everyone else who works here eats in the cafeteria on the first floor. Miss Swan does not eat the food from the cafeteria. There's a list of her favorite takeout places on your desk as well as a list of her favorite drinks and quick snacks. It's your job to keep the kitchen stocked at all times. Miss Swan has a tendency to forget she's supposed to eat, especially when she's out at meetings all day. If you accompany her to meetings, I suggest making sure you have a couple snacks and drinks with you to make sure she eats something in between meetings."

"You make her sound like a child who can't take care of themselves. I didn't sign up to be a babysitter," I complained.

"I'm not a child," Miss Swan argued from the door of her office. My breath caught in my lungs when I realized she overheard me.

Fuck, I already messed up and I've only been here for five minutes.

"Like Angela said, I forget sometimes. She also forgot to mention I'm a diabetic. If I don't eat regularly, I could pass out or have a seizure. This is something you have to prevent from happening, especially in front of clients."

"Yes Ma'am," I agreed.

"This information doesn't leave this office. You and Angela are the only two who will know this information so if it gets out, consider yourself fired."

"Point taken."

"Angela, I'll be meeting with Emmett and Jasper for a little while before I go down to the conference room for my one o'clock appointment."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

I watched as my new boss walked down the hall and got on the elevator. She was one of the most intimidating people I've ever known. What was I thinking taking this job?

"One more thing," Angela began. I focused my attention back on her. "Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty are good friends and co-creators of this company. You will see a lot of them, I'm sure. Miss Swan leans on both of them for support."

"Okay."

"I've left you a list of duties on your desk, so memorize them and remember you're here to do whatever she wants you to do."

I nodded my head and sat down at my desk. Angela wished me luck and walked back down the hall to her own desk.

My first day was kind of boring. I spent a few hours familiarizing myself with the list of duties and the numerous other lists left at my desk. I checked the kitchen out to make sure it was stocked like Angela said it needed to be. I set up my company email address and tried out my phone. Miss Swan never did return. I hoped I didn't make a bad first impression already.

The next day went a little better. I had a quite extensive meeting with Miss Swan first thing in the morning. She wanted to explain to me a little more about what it was I needed to do for her. Basically, I needed to make her look good. I needed to brief her on the content of every meeting before she went to it and have all the files and information ready for her when needed. I think I liked being a babysitter more than planning out meetings. The main thing I needed to do was be her second pair of eyes. Nothing left her desk, before I looked over it one last time.

The first week was the hardest. I accompanied her to six meetings that first week, and I fucked up badly. One meeting, I had the wrong files. Another meeting, I was twenty minutes late. It seemed like everything I was supposed to do I was messing up. Thank God Angela was there to bail me out. I got the impression she expected me to mess up and had to pick up the slack.

By the second week, I was determined to do better, even if it meant working overtime and bringing work home with me. I couldn't mess up anymore if I wanted to keep this job. I knew Miss Swan was on the verge of firing me.

During the third week, I finally got the hang of things and impressed even myself. It took spending night after night reading over each and every file in the office and doing a little more research online about the company and Miss Swan.

I found out Bella Swan started the company with her two friends, Jasper and Emmett, right after college. It started out slow, but within eight years it was hugely successful. Now, she owned one of the most popular fashion magazines in the world. She was only thirty-five and one of the youngest people to make it big in the fashion industry. Every designer wanted to be featured in her magazine. If you were chosen for a feature, you were sure to become successful. She was that good.

In my forth week I had my first experience with Miss Swan's diabetes. During one of her meetings I noticed she suddenly got very pale and her hands were shaking. I grabbed my briefcase and pulled out a

bottle of water and a small package of a specially designed trail mix. I place the bottle of water on the table, which didn't look suspicious at all since everyone else had drinks or coffee cups on the table, and slipped the bag of nuts under the table to her. She gave me a weak smile and covertly snacked on the nuts and dried cranberries. After a few minutes, she looked much better. I was thankful I had remembered to bring something for her.

I was actually beginning to enjoy my job. I liked what I did and Miss Swan really wasn't hard to get along with. Everyone in the company was very friendly and welcoming. It made the days go by much easier.

"Mr. Cullen?" Miss Swan called from her open door.

I hopped up and went to her office. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I'm having a lunch meeting with Jasper and Emmett today here in my office. I'd like you to order in some Thai food for us."

"Anything specific you want me to order?" I asked.

"Just call the number of the Thai restaurant and tell them it's for me. They know what I want."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I walked out of her office and found the number for the Thai restaurant. I called them up and just like she said, they knew exactly what she wanted. I went down to the first floor to wait for her order to be delivered and to eat my own lunch.

It only took about twenty minutes for the delivery, which surprised me. Anything ordered in this city usually took at least forty-five minutes. Obviously Miss Swan was an important client and came first above all other orders.

I thanked the delivery man and gave him a large tip for his service, before taking the elevator back up to Miss Swan's office.

Without thinking, I opened her office door to bring in her lunch. What I saw stunned me.

Miss Swan was bent over the edge of her desk, while this large man lay over top of her sucking her exposed breast into his mouth and palming the other. She was completely bare and had her eyes closed while she moaned with pleasure.

I couldn't take my eyes off of what I was watching. I knew I shouldn't be watching, but I couldn't help it. My dick became hard instantly and my breath caught in my lungs.

Without realizing what I was doing, I dropped the bag of food at my feet and instantly started rubbing against my own cock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the man shouted at me. Miss Swan's eyes opened and turned towards me.

"Edward, get out," she yelled. As much as I wanted to do as she said, I was frozen in my spot, still staring with a gaping mouth. The man flipped her over on her stomach rather roughly and whipped out his dick. I got a look of her perfect ass as his hands rubbed against one cheek and slapped the other. She flinched and screamed as his hand made contact.

"Did you not hear the lady? Get the fuck out, Kid?" he shouted again.

"Who the hell are you?" another man questioned from behind me.

I turned to see who it was.

"Jaz, get him out of here. He seems to have a hearing problem," the other man with Miss Swan ordered.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office, slamming the door in my face. The last thing I saw was the larger man pounding his dick into Miss Swan and her squealing from the intrusion. After the door was shut, I could hear her moaning and crying out while they fucked her hard. I listened for a little while, unable to help myself. Eventually, I had to rush to the bathroom to relieve the massive erection. I couldn't get my boss' naked body laid on the desk, out of my head. God, she was beautiful. I always knew she was beautiful, but to see her completely naked was amazing. I wanted to be in that office joining in on the action. I wanted my dick inside of her.

After I went back to my desk, I began to think about what it was I just witnessed. Who were these men and what exactly were they doing? I couldn't imagine Miss Swan willingly letting these men do this to her. Fear rushed through me at the thought of maybe this was wrong and these men were forcing themselves on her. What if I just fucked up again and didn't protect her from someone who was hurting her?

I jumped from my chair, having every intention to burst through that door and protect her if I had to. Just as my hand rested on the door handle, I heard Miss Swan giggling like she was happy. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she wasn't being forced to do anything.

I sat back down at my desk and stared blankly at her door. I was so confused and didn't know what to think.

After thinking about it a little longer and replaying what I saw and heard I came to the conclusion the two men were Emmett and Jasper. Angela said Miss Swan leaned on them quite a bit, but I wasn't aware this is what she was referring to. They worked for her. Was this something she enjoyed and expected from her employees? Was she going to want me to participate in this? As willing as I might have been in that moment, this had to be wrong on so many levels. She was our boss. This was unacceptable in a work environment according to all the training I was subject to when I first started working here. What exactly was going on?

After about an hour, the two men walked out of Miss Swan's office. She stood in her doorway with a pleased smile on her face while she watched them walk towards the elevator.

As they walked past my desk, they both looked down and glared. I was very intimidated by them and dropped my head unwilling to make eye contact.

"Next time, learn how to knock," the one I assumed was Emmett warned.

Jasper smirked, like he was amused by my humiliation. "Did you get a nice little show, Kid?" he asked. I remained silent, while they walked down the hall. Once they were on the elevator, I took a deep breath trying to relax. Unfortunately, Miss Swan prevented any relaxing by walking over to my desk and sitting down on the edge of it. Her legs crossed in front of me and all I wanted to do was touch them. I couldn't take my eyes off her silky, slender legs dangling in front of me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," she apologized. I barely glanced up at her face before my eyes focused back on her legs. "I'm sure you're curious about what was going on."

I nodded my head, still doing everything in my power to refrain myself from attacking her right here on my desk. Would she let me if I tried? If I knew she wouldn't fire me, I would.

"Come with me," she ordered. She hopped off the edge of my desk and took my hand, leading me into her office. God, was she really going to do what I think she was going to do? My dick was already getting hard again. Please let this be real and not some amazing dream I'm about to wake up from.

She shut the door behind us and asked me to sit down in the chair. She sat on the edge of her desk, taunting me again with her legs dangling in front of me.

"This is something no one in the company knows, at least if they do, they don't say anything. I've known Jasper and Emmett most of my life and trust both of them completely. With as much as I work, I don't have time to date, let alone have a relationship with someone. But I do have needs. Emmett and Jasper fulfill those needs without any attachment. They are the only two men I have ever been with sexually. We do have sexual harassment policies here and I would never violate them. What Jasper, Emmett and I do is of our own free will and not something we associate with work in any way. Yes, when we do have fun it's typically in one of our offices, but it's kept private."

I sighed in disappointment. There was no way I was going to be able to touch her now. If I did, she was sure to fire me for sexual harassment. This had to be the reason she brought it up in the first place. I'm such a fucking idiot for even thinking she'd be interested in someone like me. I'm the nerdy kid just barely out of college and she's this successful older woman, who could probably have anyone she wanted.

"You've done a very good job keeping my diabetes a secret and I'm hoping you can do the same for what you walked in on. There's no reason to drag my name through the mud, is there?"

"No, Miss Swan," I replied.

"You've done very well these last couple weeks and I'd hate to lose you as my assistant. If there's anything I can offer you to make sure you keep your mouth shut let me know."

"What do mean offer me?" I wondered, having a glimpse of hope. Maybe she'd let me fuck her just once to keep my mouth shut.

She smiled seductively. "Some people want to be paid off. My last assistant, James, wanted to watch. He was gay and enjoyed watching Emmett and Jasper. He never joined in, though. No one is ever allowed to join in or touch."

"You let someone watch you?" I asked.

"It was only a few times, before he decided he wanted to move on to a bigger company. This is why I hired you."

"I really don't want anything," I lied. Of course I wanted something. I wanted her bent over that desk she was sitting on with my dick inside of her pussy. However, she said no one ever touches or joins in.

"You will keep our secret, right?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "What you do during your free time is none of my business. As long as they aren't hurting you or putting you in any danger, I won't say anything."

She laughed. "I like it when they're rough. But don't worry. They always take good care of me."

I sucked a breath through my teeth trying to keep the erection at bay.

"Why don't you take a few minutes to yourself and meet me back here in twenty minutes for the Hale meeting," she suggested.

I nodded my head and stood from the chair.

"By the way," she called, just as I reached the door. "Thanks for the lunch. It was delicious." I watched as her tongue traced her upper lip and she smiled.

The sexy smile on her face was my undoing. I had to rush out of her office and go straight to the bathroom to relieve the second erection of the day. By the time I got home that night, I had to do it again…twice. I hadn't been this bad, since I was teenager. I just couldn't get her sexy body out of my mind. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to work for her if I couldn't get my dick under control.

Thankfully, it was a weekend so I had a couple days to relax. I drove out to my parent's home, thinking that might help get the vision of Bella Swan out of my head.

My parents could tell I was tense. They worried my job was putting undue stress on me. If they only knew how right they were.

Visiting with my parents did seem to help, though. By Monday morning I felt like I had a handle on my physical attraction to Miss Swan and could keep it at bay. What I really needed was to find a girl I could use to ease some of this tension I was harboring. I thought about Angela, but just as I was about to ask

her out for a date I noticed the wedding band on her finger. She was out. At lunch I ate down in the cafeteria, which I've never done before, in search of someone.

I zeroed in on this frumpy girl with frizzy blonde hair. She was nothing to look at, but probably an easy lay. She was perfect for what I needed her for.

I walked over to her and asked if I could sit with her. She smiled hugely, revealing a full set of braces in her mouth. I smiled back, but began to rethink my pick. I just kept telling myself I needed somewhere to stick my dick so I could get the image of Miss Swan out of my mind.

We talked all through lunch and I found out her name was Jessica Stanley and she worked in the personnel department. She was surprised to see Miss Swan's assistant eating lunch downstairs. She said Miss Swan very rarely lets her assistants out of her site.

"So, how would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I asked, just as lunch was getting over.

She giggled the most annoying giggle I'd ever heard in my entire life. The sound made me cringe. What was I getting myself into?

She agreed of course. The thought of going on a date with this girl and quite possibly sleeping with her really did make the image of Bella's exquisite body leave my mind.

When I got back upstairs, Miss Swan was standing by my desk with her arms across her chest. She turned in my direction with an angry look on her face, when she saw me walking down the hall. Great, what did I forget to do now?

"Where've you been?" she asked.

"I was downstairs eating lunch."

"With whom?" she wondered.

I furrowed my brow and smirked at her. Could she possibly be jealous? "I was eating with Jessica Stanley from personnel."

She rolled her eyes. "You know she's a slut, right? She's slept with half the company already."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"I don't want you involved with her. She's bad news."

"Who I spend time with in my free time is none of your business. Just like who you spend time with in your free time is none of my business."

"What if I told you it was against company policy to date fellow employees?" she questioned.

"Then I'd say you have a problem with hypocrisy."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I don't date within the company. I don't date period. I may have a little fun with a couple of my close friends who happen to work in the company but we don't date."

"Who said I was dating Jessica Stanley?" I asked. "All I want to do is have a little fun."

She glared at me and clenched her jaw. I even saw her nostrils flare in anger. I couldn't help but smirk at her irritation.

"We have a meeting on the third floor," she reminded.

"I'm well aware. I have everything you need right here on my desk."

"Then let's go," she ordered.

"Have you eaten?" I questioned.

"I'm not hungry at the moment. I've got disgusting images in my head."

"Hmm, I've had delicious images in my head all weekend, and I can't seem to get rid of them."

She glared at me again before grabbing the stack of papers on my desk and storming off to the elevator.

"I'll meet you there," I called. "I need to take care of a couple things first."

She pretended to ignore me as the elevator door closed.

I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a couple granola bars as well as a bottle of juice for Miss Swan. Then I went to my desk and called down to Jessica's extension.

"Hello," she answered with that shrill voice of hers making me cringe once again.

"Hi Jessica, this is Edward."

"You already miss me?" she questioned with excitement in her tone.

"Um," I laughed. "Actually, I hate to do this but I'm going to have to cancel our date. I just had a ton of work land on my desk and it's going to take me all night to get it done."

"Oh," she said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Well, maybe some other time then?"

"Sure, I'll let you know when I'm free," I offered. "I've got to go. I have a meeting I need to get to in two minutes."

I hung up before she could say anything more and rushed to the elevator.

I walked into the conference room and saw Miss Swan laughing with Jasper and Emmett. All three of them looked up at me when I walked in. Miss Swan had a pleased look on her face, while Jasper and Emmett glared in my direction.

"I don't believe you've formally met my business partners," Miss Swan began. "Edward Cullen, this is Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty."

"I've heard a lot about both of you. It's nice to finally have a name to go with what I've heard."

Miss Swan stifled a giggle and her face turned bright red. I sat the juice and the granola bars down in front of her and took a seat at the table. The clients we were meeting with were ad agencies who wanted to put their ads in the magazine. One by one, they would come in and have five minutes to pitch their product and ad to us. My job was to keep notes on what the three of them thought of each one. For four hours, this is what we did. I was beyond exhausted from hearing the same pitch by every single company. It didn't matter what the product was, they all sounded the same.

I was glad I grabbed something for Miss Swan because she was starting to look really pale towards the end of the meeting. I couldn't imagine what she'd be like if she went this long without eating anything.

After the meeting was over, Jasper and Emmett gave Miss Swan a hug and a simple kiss on the cheek before they left. I stood by the door, waiting for Miss Swan to head upstairs. The look on her face, told me she was feeling weak and probably needed something to eat.

Once the room cleared out, I walked over to her and took her arm. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

We walked out the hall and she let go of my arm. She held her head high and pretended like she was fine in front of her employees. I walked closely behind her just in case she needed me.

Once we were safely inside the elevator, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Miss Swan, do you need help?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to support her.

"I'm fine, I told you."

"You don't look fine. Let me help you."

Without disagreement she leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed heavily. I rushed her to her office and sat her down in one of the chairs. I ran down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice and some crackers.

She was shaking so bad by the time I got back she couldn't even hold the bottle of juice. I had to help her take a drink and hold the cracker to her mouth. Her eyes were beginning to roll in the back of her head, which freaked me out. I thought I should call an ambulance or something, but she kept insisting not to.

After about fifteen minutes, she seemed to be doing better, but she was still very weak and drenched in sweat.

"I just need to go home and eat something so I can rest," she informed, trying to stand to her feet. She became so lightheaded she fell forward. I caught her before she fell to the ground and made her sit back down.

"There's no way you're going to be able to drive home like this. You can't even stand up straight. Let me give you a ride home, and I can stop to get you something for dinner on the way."

"No, it's okay. I can just get a cab or something. I'll be fine."

"Miss Swan, I'm not letting you go home by yourself. Please let me help you."

She looked up into my eyes and nodded her head in acceptance. I grabbed her stuff off her desk and helped her out into the hallway. I stopped at my desk to grab my own stuff before walking her to the elevator. Thankfully, most everyone was already gone for the night and the parking garage was fairly empty. I walked her over to my car and helped her get seated in the passenger seat.

I drove out of the parking garage, not really sure where I was headed.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked.

"I'm really not hungry, I just want to sleep."

"You have to eat something," I ordered.

She rested in the car while I drove around looking for something quick that would help her feel better. I remembered this little Mexican restaurant from the list of places she ordered from was just down the street. If the Thai place I got her food from the other day made exceptions for her, maybe this place would too.

I parked the car and rushed inside. All I had to say was I was Bella Swan's assistant and they quickly made her order. I wasn't even thinking about myself eating until the waiter asked if I wanted anything. I did go ahead and order enchiladas for myself, but I really wasn't interested in eating anything at the moment. I just needed something for Miss Swan.

After only ten minutes the order was ready and I went back out to my car. Miss Swan was still awake but clearly weak and a little out of it. I placed the food in her lap, insisting she try to eat a little bit. She took only a couple of bites, before resting her head back on the seat again.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital. You don't look good. I think you need some help, and I don't know what to do," I urged.

"No, I can't go to the hospital. The press will have a field day if they found out. It'll destroy my company if I let the smallest of cracks happen," she explained, fatigued.

"I'm sure this wouldn't destroy your company. People aren't that heartless."

She tried to laugh at what I said. "You clearly don't know how business works. It's survival of the fittest. If anyone knew of my condition, I'd be ruined. Not even Jasper and Emmett know."

Her reveal kind of stunned me. I assumed since she said she's known Jasper and Emmett since she was really young, and they were her business partners, they would know.

"Can you just take me home? I need to rest for a while."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

I drove out of the city and to the address I was given. When I pulled up in front of the quaint little house hidden among the trees, I was a little surprised. This wasn't what I was expecting.

I got out and helped her to the door. Inside was just as picturesque as the outside was. There was a country style kitchen to the left of the entrance and a warmly decorated living room to the right. Straight ahead was a hallway.

"I need to lie down," she said, weakly.

I led her down the hallway to the back room and helped her get into bed. She curled up in a ball and snuggled into the covers.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked.

"No, I just need to sleep. I'll be fine in a couple hours. Thank you for getting me home. Please lock the door on your way out."

"Okay," I agreed. I watched her for a few seconds longer just to be sure she was okay. When I left the room, I realized there was no way in good conscience I could leave her here all by herself.

I went out to my car and gathered up my files I need to go through and both of our dinners. I put the Styrofoam containers in the fridge before I plopped myself on her living room couch. I worked hard on making up the list of potential ads for the magazine. I took really good notes of what Miss Swan and Jasper and Emmett liked so it really wasn't hard weeding out the ones with no hope and the ones for consideration.

Every twenty minutes or so I'd peak in on Miss Swan to make sure she was still breathing. For whatever reason I kept having this image of walking in on her to find she wasn't breathing. I liked the images of walking in on her naked much more, but the other image scared me.

After about two hours of working on the proposal of ads, I heated up my dinner and ate at her dining room table. It was strange being in my boss' house while she slept. I wondered if anyone else had ever been here. It seemed to me like she kept a lot of secrets from everyone. There was definitely a sense of protection coming from her. She didn't want people to know the real her.

Around three hours later, she came strolling out of her room. She seemed a little stunned to see me sitting on her couch.

"Hi," I said, jumping to my feet to help her to the couch.

"Why are you still here?" she wondered.

"I couldn't just leave, knowing you weren't feeling well. What if something happened to you? It would be my fault for not being here to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," she argued. "I just had a bad day. It's really not a big deal."

"Still, I wanted to be here."

"I've never had anyone in my house before," she disclosed. "My assistants usually know the most about me and are required to keep my secrets, but there are some things I still keep hidden. You're the first who's ever been here."

"I know you keep a lot hidden. I'm still trying to understand why, but I want you to know whatever you tell me in confidence will stay between us."

"I appreciate that."

"Let me get you some food," I offered, jumping from the couch and heating her food in the microwave.

"I need to take insulin first," she explained.

"Oh," I answered nervously. I'd never seen her give herself shots before. I didn't even know she did.

She walked to the kitchen and pulled out the little bottle from the fridge and a syringe. I watched as she filled the syringe. She was still shaking slightly from what happened earlier.

"Why don't you let me help you," I offered, walking over to her.

"You don't have to. I know what I'm doing."

"I know. I just want to help," I said, taking the needle from her.

When she un-tucked her shirt from her skirt and pulled it up to reveal her stomach, my mouth went dry.

"You need to stick the needle in my stomach, right about here." She pointed out a spot on her skin.

My fingers brushed across her bare skin, arousing me instantly. I bit the inside of my cheek in an attempt to control myself and get up the nerve to give her the shot.

"It doesn't hurt. Just stick it in and get it over with."

With a quick jolt I poked the needle into her skin and released the insulin. After I pulled the needle out, I rubbed my thumb across the spot a couple times.

"How long do you have to wait until you can eat?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes. I should be fine until then."

She pulled her shirt down and walked back to the living room to rest on the couch. I followed behind her and sat down at the other end.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I wondered.

"You're off the clock, you know? You don't have to stay and take care of me."

"I know. But I'm not leaving unless you want me to."

"You can stay for a while if you want," she offered. "I mean, you are already here. You might as well keep me company."

I smiled, resting back on the couch next to her.

"What did you do all this time you've been here?" she wondered.

I sat up, grabbing the files off the coffee table. "I've been compiling a list of potential ads from today. I took very careful notes of each pitch and what the three of you thought of each one. I narrowed it down to fifteen ads with the notes of each one included so you can remember what you thought of them."

"Wow!" she expressed, looking over the piles in front of her. "This is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this before. Most of my assistants never take notes during meetings."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You do great work, Edward. You're probably the best assistant I've ever had. Not only do you care about the company, but you care about me too. You don't find someone like you very often."

"I do care about you, Miss Swan," I confessed. "I probably care about you more than I should." My head dropped shameful of my reveal.

"You don't have to call me Miss Swan outside of the office. You can call me Bella here."

I nodded my head in acceptance. She leaned over and rubbed her foot and her face had a look of pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a cramp in my foot. It happens a lot from wearing heels all day."

"May I, Bella?" I asked for permission. She glanced up at my face hesitantly. I leaned down, taking her feet in my hands and pulled them up into my lap. Very gently, I began rubbing them. Her head rested against the arm of the couch and her eyes closed, while she sighed in delight.

"You said no one has ever come to your house," I reminded, changing the subject. "Did you mean just your assistants or everyone?"

Her eyes opened and a knowing smile spread across her face. "No one has ever been here. I'm not here very often either because I'm a workaholic, but I don't typically let people into my house. This is my escape."

"Not even Jasper and Emmett have been here?"

"No," she answered.

"I find it odd that you say you've known them since high school, you work with them on a daily basis, you have sex with them, yet they don't seem to know a damn thing about you. Whereas I've only known you for about a month, and I feel like I know you better than anyone else."

"It's your job to know me better than anyone else," she explained. "I don't have time to make a relationship work so I don't let myself get close to anyone. Jasper and Emmett are there for me when I need them. We don't complicate things with emotional attachment."

"Does that mean you don't ever want to be emotionally attached to someone?" I questioned.

"Probably not," she responded coldly, pulling her feet out of my lap. She walked to the kitchen and heated up her food from earlier before sitting down at the table to eat by herself.

I stayed in the living room pretending to go through my files. I had a feeling I upset her somehow and I needed to give her a break.

While making a few notes on a notepad, I didn't notice she was standing in the entrance watching me.

"You know I think you may be the first person I've ever spent any time with outside of work and you're sitting here doing work," she observed, making me jump and divert my pen across the page.

I quickly dropped my notebook and pen on the coffee table, and stood to walk over to her.

"What is it you want me to do then?" I asked, standing in front of her and trying to gain eye contact.

She looked up at me with these sultry eyes. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked.

"Yes," I admitted, breathlessly.

"Good," she breathed against my lips. I moved in a little closer, attempting to claim her lips with mine. But with every inch I got closer she would move away until she couldn't bend any further and ducked around me, leaving me unsatisfied and standing there trying to figure out what just happened.

"What was that?" I asked, perturbed by her teasing.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you kiss me?" she asked, sitting back down on the couch. "I don't ever kiss anyone. Actually, the last time I kissed someone on the mouth was when I was fifteen."

"You can't fuck with me like that and then leave me hanging," I shouted in anger.

"Look, Edward I know walking in on me the other day with Jasper and Emmett has gotten you a little excited, but like I said, I only have sex with them. I just wanted to know if the reason you were here tonight was because you thought you might have a shot at fucking your boss or if you were really here because you cared. Obviously you answered my question."

I laughed, astonished at her backwards way of thinking. "Are you fucking kidding me? Because I'm attracted to a beautiful woman automatically means the only reason I'm here is because of sex? Bella, any guy in his right mind would be an idiot not to want you. This has nothing to do with what I walked in on or the fact that you're my boss. I'd want you whether or not those two aspects of your life were standing in my way."

She smirked and stood to her feet. "Do you have any idea how many guys have said the same exact thing you just did? I know how men work. You pretend you really have feelings for me, but all you really want is money or power. Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but I don't let men have power. I'm always in control."

"Except for Jasper and Emmett, right?" I challenged. "They're the only ones you allow to control you." She glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw the way Emmett treated you, jerking you around and pushing you into the desk like you were a piece of meat. What makes them so special? Why do you give yourself to them but someone who actually cares about you, you turn away from?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that even in that circumstance I still have control? I'm the one who says where and when. I'm the one who allows them to do what they do. They don't ever do anything I don't want them to. I always have control."

I shook my head, breathing in frustration. "Not this time." I reached out, grabbing her face in my hands and kissed her hard. She tried to resist at first but eventually softened her stance. I rested my head against hers and looked into her confused and frightened eyes. "I want you, Bella. I want to show you what it's like to actually have someone care about you the way you should be cared about. Let me show you," I whispered.

Her breath against my lips was shaky. I waited for some sort of answer from her. Slowly and nervously she lifted her lips to mine, kissing me again. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. I moved my mouth in exact unison against hers, reveling in the taste and feel of her tongue teasing mine. The sound of her moans only urged me on more. I wanted to claim her completely. Clumsily, I walked us back to her bedroom, removing her clothing as we went. Once her naked body was in front of me, I took a second to look her over before palming her breasts and squeezing. My dick was so hard from not having what I wanted all weekend long and I wasn't planning to wait long before I was inside of her. We collapsed to the bed, adjusting our bodies to find the right position. For a split second, I remembered her condition and tried to slow down. However, my dick was aching to be inside of her. I sucked on her neck and her nipples, inching my way down her stomach to bide my time.

"What are you waiting for?" she wondered. "Do it?"

I sat up, pulling her into my lap and easing her down on my dick. I grunted and let myself lose control for only a second to truly feel all of her wrapped around me. I gripped her hips and guided her up and down. Her heavy sighs and high-pitched moans of pleasure told me she enjoyed it.

"Let me kiss you," I ordered. Her head tilted forward, looking me in the eyes. "I want to kiss you." I pulled her in closer, pressing even deeper into her. Her mouth moved closer and I met her halfway, opening up her lips with my tongue and pressing it hard against her tongue. She sucked my tongue even further into her mouth, making me moan into her mouth at the ecstasy it brought me. I bucked my hips into her, bringing me on the verge of exploding inside of her.

"I'm going to come, Edward. I'm so close," she cried.

"Me too," I admitted. "Can I?" I needed her to tell me if it was okay to come inside of her. "Please, Bella. I need an answer now."

"Yes," she squeaked. "Oh God, yes." She let out a high pitched moan, while squeezing her walls around my dick. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, and with one last thrust and a loud grunt, I released inside of her.

She rested in my lap, sighing as she came down from the orgasm I'd just given her. A proud sensation filled me while I kissed her neck and rubbed my hands down her back. I had given her pleasure. Me, nearly thirteen years younger than her, had made her lose control. I had broken her comfort zone and given her a small taste of what it could be like to be with someone who truly cared about her.

I tilted her head up one more time, kissing her lips fully and salaciously. I could feel her lips lift in a pleasurable smile, making me smile in return. She definitely liked this.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, gently laying her down on the pillow. I curled around her, brushing my hand across her stomach and her chest, stealing a few tiny pecks from her lips.

"I've never had sex in this bed," she revealed.

I hummed in response, taking a moment to brush the hair out of the way, before kissing her shoulders.

"I've never slept with anyone, either. You are planning to stay, right?" she wondered.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

She contently sighed and snuggled up next to me. My arms wrapped around her protectively and rested against the pillow next to her.

It didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep. I slept happily and comfortably with her wrapped in my arms. At first it was all about wanting her body, but now it was all about wanting her. I wanted to prove to her how much I cared about her. She had to know by now. I was falling for my boss.

In the morning, I was awoken by the sounds of movements all around the bedroom. I rubbed my eyes a little before sitting up on the bed. Bella was rushing around the bedroom putting her shoes on and

fixing her hair in the mirror. She noticed I was awake and turned around to face me. Her face was cold and unmoving once again.

"I'm giving you the morning off so you can go home to shower and change. I'll make up some excuse if anyone asks why you're late. I'm taking the files you showed me last night with me to discuss with Jasper and Emmett this morning. When you leave, please lock the door and don't leave anything behind."

I stared at her with questioning eyes. "Bella," I began.

"Mr. Cullen," she interrupted. "What happened last night was a mistake and it won't happen again. If you want to keep your job, you will forget any of this ever happened and never speak of it."

With that, she walked out of the room and a few moments later I heard the front door slam. I sat there, dumbfounded by what just happened. Last night was perfect. What caused her to change?

"What the fuck is going on?" I shouted in frustration and pulled at my hair, before jumping out of bed and hastily throwing my clothes on. Forget the shower or the change of clothes. I had to get to the bottom of this. I had to figure her out.

**As you can tell this isn't complete. I don't like word limits and of course I ended up writing a lot more than the 10,000 limit. So, this turned into a three shot. Many readers who sent me an email requesting the rest have already read it in its entirety, so I'm posting all three chapters now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter: 2**

After leaving Bella's house and driving like crazy through rush hour traffic I got to the office. I parked my car haphazardly and ran towards the front doors.

Just as I was running through the door, Jessica was walking in.

"Hey, Edward," she greeted a little too cheerfully. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh," I responded with little interest and walked right past her towards the elevator. She followed closely behind me, nearly running in her high heel shoes to keep up.

"You look stressed. Are you okay?" she asked.

I mumbled under my breath as I roughly pushed the elevator button over and over again.

"You must have been right about having a lot of work to do. Isn't that the same suit you wore yesterday?" she observed. "Here I thought you were just trying to get out of our date. Since you obviously weren't, how does tonight sound? I'll make it worth your while." She leaned into me slightly and placed her hand on my chest in a flirtatious way.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and I saw my chance to get away from her. I grabbed her wrist, removing her hand from my chest. "I need to get to work. I'm already late." I placed her hand at her side and nodded my head matter-of-factly before darting into the elevator and closing the door. She stood there a little dumbfounded by what just happened but I didn't care.

As soon as the elevator doors opened I rushed down the hallway to her office. Without even stopping to knock on her door I barged in and slammed the door behind me.

She was standing next to her desk going through a stack of files but raised her head to look at me.

"Can I help you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

I walked across her office, closing the gap between us and holding her gaze with my eyes. "What was last night about?"

"What happened last night?" she asked coyly placing her hand on her hip.

"Don't play this game with me. You know exactly what happened. You weren't complaining or telling me no and now you want to act like it never happened? Why? Did I do something wrong? Because it seemed to me you were enjoying it."

"Edward," she began. "Last night was fun. But I think I've made it very clear I don't sleep with anyone. I don't have relationships or date. I'm comfortable with the way my life is now and I am not about to complicate it by one night of weakness."

"You slept with me, and you can't deny there's not a connection between us."

The corner of her lip rose into a small smirk and her eyes twinkled when she looked directly at me. "You think because we had sex we have some sort of connection?" she asked, condescendingly. "Edward, you're sweet and adorably naïve, but there is no connection. I had a really bad day and you were there for me. I appreciate what you did and hope I can depend on you like I could yesterday, but the sex won't happen again."

She walked past me and headed for the door. I chased after and put my hand out just in time to slam the door before she stepped into the hall.

I swung her around and pinned her against the door. My lips collided with hers before she could stop me. She liked it rough. If that's what she wanted, then I'd give it to her.

I pressed my hips into her letting her feel just how much I wanted her. She gasped for air when my lips left hers. I continued kissing and sucking down her chin and across her exposed collarbone.

"Bella, I know you want this. I know you don't want me to stop. Let me have you," I whispered against her skin. She moaned at my words and began to un-tuck my shirt from my pants.

I pushed her skirt up, running my hands along her silky legs and resting them on her ass cheeks.

Our lips met again in a heated forceful kiss. Her fingers wrapped around my head and pulled so hard I thought she was going to pull my hair out.

"Take me, Edward," she whispered in my ear, pressing her hips into my already hard cock. She didn't need to ask twice. I squeezed her ass cheeks and picked her up, carrying her across the room and slamming her into the far wall, where no sound would be heard. Her face winced slightly when she hit the wall, but she pretended like nothing was wrong and quickly went into unbuttoning my pants and sucking on my neck. I was panting and groaning with every lick and suck she left on my skin. Her warm breath and tender lips were heaven.

I held her up against the wall with my hips as I pulled her panties off and dropped them to the floor. I took two fingers running them up her slit, discovering how wet and ready she was. I smirked slightly, knowing I was the one who did that to her. Grabbing my dick, I lined it up with her center and thrust it inside. She liked it rough.

Her eyes closed and her head feel back against the wall with a thud. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders trying to pull me closer to her than I already was.

I didn't hold back and pounded into her as deep and as hard as I could, over and over. She moaned and cried out my name and urged me on for more. I was giving her all I had.

"Yes… mmm… yes. …So good, Edward. …Don't stop, please don't stop," she moaned.

"Bella," I grunted. "You have to come. Please, come for me," I pleaded, continuing to press deep inside of her.

She leaned into me ear, biting lightly on my earlobe and sucking it into her mouth. "You first," she whispered causing me to lose all control I was holding on to and came inside of her with a loud moan. I felt her tighten around my dick, pulling me deep inside of her as her fingernails dug into my back and she whimpered my name. Her legs trembled against my hips as she came down from her release.

I slowly pulled out of her and helped her back to her feet on the floor. She soothed her skirt down and ran a hand through her hair while biting her lip.

I slipped my dick back into my pants and hung my head. I didn't know what she was going to do now, but I couldn't stop myself. She was like a drug. Once I had her once, I wanted her all the time even if it meant I had to pretend like there was nothing there between us.

"I have a meeting to get to with Jasper and Emmett. I'll see you later," she said.

"Will you?" I asked, clarifying what exactly she meant.

She leaned into me, placing her hand against my chest and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I promise. I think we need to talk."

She ran her hand down my chest and across my stomach before walking towards the door. She left me wondering what exactly she meant by "we need to talk". This could be a good thing or a bad thing. She had to feel the connection. She had to know I liked her.

I fixed my clothes and ran a hand through my hair before walking out to my desk and attempting to do my work. However, I couldn't concentrate on my work. I kept picturing her from last night and even this morning. She's beautiful in so many ways. I kept seeing her smile and her twinkling eyes. When she came, she always had this little pleased smirk on her face, which drove me wild.

I'd never been with anyone like her before. I'd always been a little bit of a nerd in school. I got good grades and played chess or the piano in my free time. No one ever paid attention to me, especially not girls. I didn't really come into my own until college but even then I wasn't who girls gravitated to. Mostly, they went after my dorm roommate and I was left to clean up his mess after girls found out he'd used them for sex. I was the one, who would sit with them and let them cry on my shoulder, and I'm not proud, but I would take advantage of their grief and have sex with them just because. None of them ever came back. I think in a way many of them used me to get back at James while I used them for sex. It worked, but I never had anyone I could actually call a girlfriend or someone I truly cared about. Bella, I did care about for some reason. I know she's my boss but I felt a connection with her. I felt alive with her. I've never wanted someone as much as I wanted her.

What am I thinking? She's my boss. She's never going to see me any differently than how she sees Jasper or Emmett. I'm just a convenient stress reliever. To her, I'm just an easy lay. What would she see in me anyway? I'm a lot younger than her and nothing like Jasper and Emmett. I didn't know either of them well, but they weren't like me. They didn't care about her like I do. They didn't know her like I do. All she is to them is sex. I wanted more.

I sighed exasperatedly and ran my hands through my hair before leaning my head against my desk. I'm falling for my boss and she will never want me. I'm such a moron.

By the time she made it back to her office, it was nearly lunch time. I watched her closely as she walked past my desk and into her office. She barely acknowledged me. I guess my failed attempt at making her realize there was a connection between us was pointless. At least I could say I tried and I did break through her one rule about not kissing on the mouth. She did kiss me.

"Mr. Cullen," she called. I had to stay focused and not let her get to me. If she wanted to pretend there was nothing between us, then that's what I would do.

I stood from my desk and walked into her office. "Yes, Miss Swan."

"I want you to order lunch for both of us," she ordered. I suddenly got a twinge of hope. This was a step in the right direction.

"I don't care what, just choose something from the list and meet with me here in half an hour."

"Yes, Miss Swan." I walked out of her office and called the first place on the list to order lunch. I didn't care what it was as long as it was food and I got to spend some time with her.

I went down to the first floor and did everything I could to avoid running into Jessica. I couldn't deal with her right now. I waited on the bench right outside the front doors for the delivery and avoided eye contact with anyone. Why did I feel like everyone would be able to see right through me and know what was going on? It's not like I was ashamed of it, but I was worried. If anyone knew what had happened between Miss Swan and I, there could be some huge consequences.

Twenty minutes later the delivery guy arrived and handed over the food. I rushed back into the building and headed for the elevators only to be stopped by Jessica.

"So, you never answered me earlier about our date tonight. Are you free?" she asked giving me a flirtatious smile full of braces. It's not like I had a problem with braces, I just didn't like her.

"Sorry, Jessica," I declined. "I'm swamped with work. It's probably going to be a while before I'm free. I've got to make up for being late this morning and I have a mountain of stuff to go through as well as doing all these little errands for Miss Swan." I held up the bag to point out my rush. "I'll see you around." I stepped around her and tried to catch the open elevator before it closed.

"If you're trying to blow me off could you at least be honest with me?" she requested with an angry tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "I'm just busy. Can you not see that I have stuff to do? I'd like to see you be her assistant."

She smirked and leaned her weight onto one foot. "I actually applied, but I got turned down. She said I didn't have enough experience, which is why many of us don't quite understand why she hired you with no work experience or knowledge of the company. She must have seen something none of us could see. I've looked through your file and there wasn't anything spectacular in your resume to justify her hiring you. I really don't get it."

"Isn't it against the law to look through my file without my consent?" I asked feeling irritated at her for snooping through my file.

"I work in personnel. I have access to all those files, and I can look through them whenever I need to. I don't technically need anyone's consent," she countered.

"Whatever," I breathed shaking my head and walking away.

I jumped on the elevator and headed up to our floor with the food in hand. I checked my clock, and because of Jessica interrupting me, I was cutting it close to meet her on time. I wanted this to be right.

I ran down the hall to her office and knocked on her door before walking in. She was sitting at her desk typing something at her computer when I walked in. She stopped and stood from her chair motioning for me to sit down on the couch with her.

I sat down and handed over her food before getting my own out.

"I think we should talk," she began.

"I think you're right," I agreed looking down at my food nervously.

"Edward," she began sympathetically. "You're a sweet kid and you definitely know how to please a girl, but what's going on between us is never going to work. First of all, it's highly unethical. I'm your boss and you're just a kid. I enjoyed what we shared, but I think it needs to end here."

"I don't see why our age or our working relationship has anything to do with it. You don't seem to have a problem with Jasper and Emmett and they work for you or with you. I still don't quite understand their role in this company."

She smiled sweetly like she thought I was a child who didn't understand the world. "With Jasper and Emmett it's different. We've had this arrangement for so long, and it doesn't get in the way of our work."

"And you think if we were in a relationship it would get in the way of our work?" I wondered.

"I don't have relationships. I've told you this. I'm not going to change just because we had a little fun a couple times."

I huffed and furrowed my brow. "I don't believe you. I know you feel the connection between us. I know you feel it. I think we've had it since the first day we met, which is why you hired me."

"What are you talking about?" she wondered looking at my questioningly.

"I talked to Jessica down in the lobby and she said she applied for the job but got turned down because she didn't have enough experience. I don't have any experience yet you hired me. Why? If it's not because you felt the connection then why?"

She leaned back against the couch and propped her arm up on the couch. "I hired you because I saw something in you that I didn't see in anyone else. I saw loyalty, determination, and intelligence. Those are three things Miss Jessica Stanley is lacking," she explained. "Can I ask why you were talking to Miss Stanley in the first place?"

A small twinge of pride rushed through me. Was she jealous of me talking to Jessica?

"I like talking to Jessica. She's quite entertaining," I lied to see if I could get a rise out of her, which I did.

She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know what you see in her. She's such a slut and the office gossip queen. She spreads rumors like wildfire. My secret was nearly leaked about a year ago because of her nosiness."

"I don't think she's that bad. I would never date her, but she's nice enough."

"Please don't ever date her. I may have to fire you if you did."

"You don't have anything to worry about," I promised. "I don't have any feelings for her. I have feelings for you." I barely got it out without trembling from fear.

She smiled like she was flattered, but she wasn't interested. I waited for the blow. "You don't have feelings for me. You don't even know me, Edward. All these _feelings _you're having are coming from the sex."

"I disagree. It's not just about the sex. I can feel the connection and if you would just be honest I think you'd feel it too."

"I don't have feelings for you," she said matter-of-factly. "I enjoyed what we shared but that's all there will ever be."

Feeling hurt and rejected, I hung my head in shame as she continued.

"When I'm with Jasper and Emmett it's purely physical. When I was with you it was the same. Once you see that, you'll know it was just for fun."

Fine," I gave in. "Then I want in."

"Excuse me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You think it's only sex. Well, you're right. I want sex and I want it with you. I want to join you with Emmett and Jasper."

She laughed like I was joking, but I stayed stone faced. I wasn't joking. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure Emmett and Jasper would appreciate me bringing someone else into the mix."

"Didn't you say you were always in control? Why do they have a say if it's up to you what you want?"

She narrowed her eyes at me in a challenging way. "I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Can you?" I wondered.

Her jaw tightened and she glared at me as if she was upset I challenged her.

"I guess I could always go to Jessica for sex," I suggested. "I'm sure she'd be more than willing."

I watched as her nostrils flared and sucked in a long breath through clenched teeth.

"I'll have to think about it," she answered.

"Well," I began standing to my feet and picking up my garbage, "think hard because there's no telling what I might do."

I walked out of her office and down the hall to the kitchen to throw away the garbage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wondered as she followed me into the kitchen.

I put the trash in the garbage and brushed my hands together like I was wiping them clean before I turned around to face her. "You did offer to pay me or even let me watch in exchange for keeping my mouth shut. I don't want money. I don't want to watch. I want sex."

She sighed and stared up at me searching my eyes for answers. "Fine," she agreed. "I can't promise you Jasper and Emmett, are going to be happy about it, but if you think you can handle it and you're going to blackmail me, then I guess I have no choice."

"You do have a choice. You could be honest with yourself and admit you have feelings for me," I explained.

She smirked and ran her fingers across my cheek. "You think you know me so well but you have no idea who I am."

She walked out of the kitchen and back to her office leaving me standing there trying to figure out what I had just agreed to.

She remained in her office all day, and even when it was time to leave for the day she still hadn't come out. I thought about staying to offer her a ride home, but I worried she might push me away further.

Instead, I went down to my car and waited for her to come out. As long as I saw her get into her car and drive home safely then I'd be happy.

I waited over an hour. I was just about to go back up to check on her when she finally came out. She seemed different and almost sad when she got in her car and drove off. I followed her only because I was worried something was seriously wrong with her.

She pulled up in front of her house and I pulled up directly behind her. She jumped when she saw me pull in behind her but then rolled her eyes like she was upset.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with an angry tone.

"I was worried about you," I answered stepping out of my car and walking towards her.

"This is why I don't like people knowing where I live. I don't need you to worry about me or check up on me. I'm perfectly fine. Now please go home and leave me alone."

"Bella…"

"Edward, please just go home."

I took a step backwards and stared at her with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just want you to leave."

I shook my head in protest. Something was wrong. I could see it in her face. She was upset and I worried what happened earlier was to blame. I shouldn't have given her the ultimatum.

"Leave me alone," she shouted nearly in tears. She stepped closer and pushed me against the chest to make me leave. I reached for her wrists to stop her and pulled her into my arms as she continued to push and try to break free. She broke down into tears against my chest and stopped pushing. I brushed her hair back with my fingers and shushed her in a soothing way.

After a few minutes of letting her cry in the driveway, I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the house. I placed her on the couch and got her a glass of water.

She continued to sniffle as she sipped her water. I sat down on the couch next to her and rubbed her shoulders. I was always the guy girls would cry on. This was no different obviously. As curious as I was to know what brought this on, I never asked. I didn't want to upset her any more than I already had.

I sat with her on the couch and held her in my arms most of the night. Neither of us said a word, we just sat there. Eventually, she got up and walked to her bedroom to go to bed. I thought about staying just to be sure she was okay, but I really needed a shower and a change of clothes.

I slipped out the door as quiet as I could and headed home.

Once I was home I took a shower had a sandwich and flipped through channels on the TV for most of the night until I fell asleep on my couch.

In the morning, I got ready a little early and drove by her house. She was already gone so I headed into work. Thankfully, since I was early I didn't run into Jessica.

Bella was in her office when I arrived and acted like nothing happened. She went about her business and handed me a list of tasks I needed to do during the day. Most of them were out of the office. I got the impression she wanted me to be gone.

For three days this is how it was. I was either out of the office running various errands or we were in meetings. She was avoiding the opportunity of us being alone.

Finally, on Friday she called me into her office first thing in the morning.

"I've thought a lot about what you said and if you still want in, then come in around noon. Jasper and Emmett will be here as well so if you could order us all lunch I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"I'll see you then," she said. Her voice was hard and straightforward. There wasn't a hint of fear or excitement or anything really. She was cold and hollow almost. It was like she was a shell of a woman. I didn't like it.

At lunchtime I ordered the sub sandwiches like she requested, and like so many times before I went downstairs to wait for the delivery.

After getting the delivery and walking back into the lobby I saw Jessica in the corner of my eye whispering with another lady and staring directly at me. I figured she was making up some rumor about me, but I didn't care. I had avoided her as much as possible hoping she would get the hint I wasn't interested. She was definitely the wrong choice of girls to go to for a quick fuck. Thank God I didn't actually go through with it.

I took the elevator up to the office and walked down the hall rather slowly. As much as my dick was looking forward to being inside of her once again I just had a really bad feeling about this. Bella wasn't the same person anymore and I worried this was going to hurt her. I had another fear in the two men I would be sharing her with. They hadn't been the kindest people I'd come across here, and to step in on their territory was probably not the greatest way to get on their good side.

I could already hear them in her office. My stomach tightened before knocking on the door and stepping in.

"Not this kid again," Emmett complained while he moved in and out of Bella. She was laid out on top of her desk completely bare. Jasper had his mouth occupied on a breast when I walked in.

I placed the bag of food on the table and watched as Bella lay there completely still as they fucked her. It's like she wasn't even there. I didn't notice it the first time because I didn't really know her, but now I did.

"Thanks for the food. You can leave now," Jasper sneered coming up for air from her breast.

"No it's okay," Bella panted reaching out for me to come closer. "Edward is going to join us today."

"What?" Emmett asked never stopping his motion.

I took Bella's hand as she pulled me closer. "He's going to join us," she repeated. "Aren't you Edward?" Suddenly there was this spark in her eye which made me wonder if there was still a little bit of her still in there.

She reached up and grabbed my tie pulling me down towards her. My lips met hers in a fiery, overzealous kiss. She moaned into my mouth and held me close as if she was getting lost in the kiss and forgetting about everything else.

I had to close my eyes and continue to pretend like it was just us. I didn't want to see her with them. I didn't want to share.

When our kiss broke, she hummed and smiled up at me. "I've missed kissing you."

"I thought kissing wasn't allowed?" I asked.

She giggled stroking my face with her fingers. "It's only allowed for you."

"What the fuck is going on?" Jasper voice broke though our intimate moment. We turned towards them and realized they were both gawking at us in confusion.

"I asked Edward to join us. It'll be fine. I have enough stamina for all three of you. No reason to worry," Bella assured.

They both glanced between me and Bella with questioning eyes. "How long has this been going on?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing is going on. We need to keep this a secret and Edward agreed as long as we let him join," Bella added.

"What's with the kissing? We don't do that. This is purely physical. We all agreed to that many years ago. Now you want to bring some random guy into the mix and complicate it with intimacy? We're not stupid, Bella. This isn't the first time you two have been together is it?" Emmett accused.

"No, Emmett, it's not," Bella replied hostile. "And it probably won't be the last either. Now are we going to finish this or are you too chicken?"

Jasper and Emmett shared a glance before moving closer to Bella. Bella climbed off her desk and got on all fours on the floor. Emmett lined up behind her finishing his turn while Jasper stood over her rubbing and squeezing her breasts. She grabbed the waistline of my pants and pulled me towards her.

"I have a surprise for you," she teased looking up at me with sultry eyes.

She unzipped my pants and pulled them down releasing my already hard and throbbing dick. Her little hand wrapped around my dick and pulled me towards her mouth. She engulfed me and sucked me deep into her mouth. It took everything in me not to come right then and there. I closed my eyes and thought about nothing but her warm little mouth sucking on my cock. I didn't think about whom I was sharing her with or who she might be sucking on next. I just tried to enjoy what I got.

"Don't come too soon, Kid," Emmett warned. "You don't want to miss out on the pussy. She fucking comes over and over again. God, I love being inside of this."

Jasper laughed like it was a big joke. "I better get a turn this time," he warned. "You hogged the pussy last time and I'm not letting him have a turn before I do."

My eyes opened and rage was all I felt. Emmett laughed and ran his hand across her ass before smacking it hard. I couldn't do it anymore. I pulled out of her mouth and slammed my fist into Emmett's face then into Jasper's. I didn't care what happened. I didn't like them treating her like this. She deserved to be cared for and worshiped, not used.

"What the fuck?" Emmett shouted holding his bleeding nose.

"Edward," Bella squealed. "What did you do?" She jumped up and grabbed some tissues for him. Jasper I hadn't hit as hard because he was farther away, but he was still a little stunned.

"Why do you let them do this to you?" I asked in anger. "You deserve better, Bella."

"Edward, just get out," she ordered. "Just leave and don't come back."

"Are you firing me?" I asked, shocked that she was telling me to leave.

"Just get out," she shouted again.

I didn't want to leave her there with them. I knew as soon as they weren't bleeding anymore they'd want to continue and I didn't want her to. Maybe I was jealous or maybe I was being overprotective but I didn't want her there with them.

"You need to get off the premises before I call the police," Jasper warned. "I better not see your face in this company ever again."

"I don't think you have the authority to fire me. I don't work for you," I countered.

"Edward, please just go," Bella begged.

I walked out of the office and straight for the elevator angry she asked me to leave. Once I was on the first floor I walked to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. I really fucked up now. I was sure I was going to be fired. She'd probably never want to see me again. My head fell into my hands and I closed my eyes in frustration and humiliation.

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked coming up behind me. I sat up taking in a deep breath.

"Nothing happened," I answered while rolling my eyes.

She took my answering her as an open invitation to sit down across from me. I was thinking about getting up and walking away when she did.

"Does Miss Bella Swan have her little lapdog working too hard?" she asked with a sneer.

I laughed and shook my head. "You think you know her so well. Everyone here thinks they know her and no one has a clue."

"Then enlighten me, Edward. What's the real Miss Swan like? Because honestly, we all think she's kind of a controlling, heartless bitch and she treats her employee's like shit. You of course get the blunt of it."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I get the blunt of it. How would you know?"

"She has cameras all over this place. She knows what everyone is doing and the minute she saw us talking, she quickly put a stop to it. That's why she suddenly gave you all that work to do so she could be sure her puppet didn't get close to anyone else. She controls every little thing you do and doesn't let you have a life. Why do you think so many of her assistants have quit over the years? There's only so much someone can take before breaking. I thought if I got the job I could dish it right back and maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch all the time."

I nodded my head and smiled at her ridiculous observation. "You've concocted quite the theory. However, you are very much mistaken. You have no idea how amazing Miss Swan truly is." I stood from the table and pushed my chair in. "Just so you know she didn't give me a huge workload to keep us apart. I just came to my senses and realized you were the last person on earth I'd want to be connected with."

I walked away leaving her with her mouth hanging open in shock. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I needed to get away. I walked out to the parking garage and got in my car. I drove around town aimlessly trying to find somewhere to go. There was only one place I wanted to be though.

I parked my car in front of Bella's house and stayed in my car all afternoon while I waited for her to come home.

It was already after eight o'clock when she pulled into her driveway. I hopped out and walked across her yard. I knew she saw me the minute she pulled in because she hesitated getting out of her car for a long time. I stood by the back of her car waiting until she decided to get out.

After at least five minutes of waiting, she finally opened her door and stepped out. She shut her door and leaned up against it while crossing her arms.

"If you're wondering if you're fired, I haven't made a decision yet," she spoke.

"I wasn't wondering if I was fired. I was wondering if you were okay," I answered.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

I shrugged, pushing away from the car and walking towards her a few steps. "I was just worried. I didn't know if Jasper and Emmett would take their anger for me out on you."

"Jasper and Emmett would never hurt me."

"They do when they talk about you like you're just a piece of meat. They don't care about you or how what they do might affect you. All they care about is the sex."

"Isn't that exactly what you care about? What makes them any different than you? All men are the same they just want sex. If they can have the sex without all the other stuff involved they're happy."

I stepped closer to her and put my hand on her elbow. "Not all guys are like that. Some guys actually want more."

She looked up at me with hard distant eyes. "You made it perfectly clear what it is you want the other day in my office. You were there for sex, and even afterwards, you admitted that's all it was about."

"Is that why you were so upset when you left work?" Her head dropped and she bit her lip nervously. "Bella, I thought that's what you wanted. You kept talking about how you liked it rough and you liked to be dominated. All you wanted was sex so that's what I was giving you. On that day I walked in on you I'll admit I wanted you for pure sexual gratification, but after that night we spent together here it was different. I wanted to be with you and make you happy, but I don't know how to do that if I have to share you. I won't share you. I just want you."

"I don't know," she timidly said. "I don't think I've ever been happy."

I sighed and moved a little closer to her so she was almost leaning her head against my chest. "Let me try," I begged. "Let me show you how you should be treated."

She shook her head and let out a small whimper. "I don't know. I can't be what you want me to be."

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my chest. "I don't want you to be anything but Bella. I want to know the real you. I want to be with you and take care of you the way you should be."

"I won't let you treat me like I'm some fragile little flower that's going to break if you don't do everything for me," she disputed defensively. "I don't need someone to take care of me."

"I'm not trying to make it sound like I need to take care of you. I just want to show you how a man should treat you. I want you to feel what it's like to be loved."

Her eyes shot up to mine in fear. I knew in that moment I had said the wrong thing.

"I'm not trying to say I love you. I'm just saying…"

"I need to go," she wiggled free from my arms and ran towards her house.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted after her.

I followed begging her to stop, only to have the door slammed in my face. "Bella, please open the door. Let me explain. I wasn't trying to say I love you, not that it can't or won't happen, but I just…" I huffed, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't even know what I'm doing." I rested my back against the door and slid down to the doorstep. "What would you ever see in me anyway? I'm just a stupid twenty-two year old kid who thinks his boss might actually have feelings for him. I've always been a nobody. No one has ever looked at me as anything but a dorky

brown-noser." I sighed again pounding the back of my head against the door. "I just don't want to see you taken advantage of. I want you to have more. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

I sat there on her doorstep a little longer, waiting and hoping she would open the door. She never did, though. Eventually, I stood up and went back to my car. I started the car up and had every intention of driving away and never looking back, but I couldn't. I turned off the car and sat there in front of her house. I just couldn't walk away from her. She had a hold on me and I couldn't let her go.

I started to doze off around midnight until I heard the passenger door of my car open and Bella's small form crawl into the seat next to me. We sat there in silence for quite a while until she spoke.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you," she began. I turned my head to focus on what she was about to tell me. Her eyes stayed focused on her fidgety hands in her lap. "I don't only have diabetes. When I was born I was a little more than two months early. The doctors didn't think I would survive. I had a small hole in my heart and it had to be corrected with surgery. My lungs collapsed when I was two days old. I was classified as a failure to thrive baby. The first five years of my life I was in and out of the hospital with various illnesses and complications. I wasn't supposed to survive, but somehow I did. However, there were complications I had to face throughout the rest of my life. Not only do I have diabetes, but I have a severe case of asthma as well. It was worse when I was a kid. I had to be on breathing treatments and carry around inhalers everywhere I went. My parents were extremely overprotective of me. I wasn't allowed to do anything the other kids did. I wasn't allowed to go outside to play. I never even learned how to ride a bike. I still don't know how to ride a bike. I spent my entire childhood secluded in my bedroom. All my teachers and all the kids in my class were informed of my condition and I was treated differently. Many times I was forced to wear a mask at school to prevent from getting sick. No one ever wanted to play with me, and I got picked on all the time for being different. I was constantly told I would never amount to anything. I would never be able to live on my own or take care of myself. I had it instilled in my head that I would basically be an invalid my entire life.

As a teenager, I began a new asthma medication which helped tremendously, and I was able to control my diabetes on my own for the most part. So, I begged my parents not to be so protective and to give me a little freedom to make some friends. I didn't want any special treatment. I just wanted to be me. Reluctantly, they agreed and I was finally allowed to go to school without everyone knowing what was wrong with me. Suddenly, I had these two guys following me around and offering to do things for me. They would hold doors open for me, carry my books, buy me lunch, offer to be my partner on group assignments, and walk me home after school. At the time, I was ecstatic. I thought for the first time I had these two guys who had a crush on me and who were fighting over me. I'd never had anyone look at me as a potential girlfriend and suddenly I had two… or so I thought.

"Turns out, my dad hired these two guys to look after me in high school. Their job was to protect me and do everything they could to help me out."

"Jasper and Emmett?" I asked. She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

"They never cared about me. They just wanted money and my dad was paying them quite well. I confronted my parents about it, and they insisted neither Jasper nor Emmett knew the true reason they had to protect me. They were under the impression my dad being the chief of police was just overprotective of his little girl and didn't want any boys getting too close or girls picking on me. It didn't matter to me if they knew the real reason or not. I just wanted to be treated like I was normal for once in my life and they took that away from me. I resented my parents so much for what they did so I thought I would get back at them by doing exactly what they were afraid of. I seduced Jasper and Emmett one night and lost my virginity to both of them. I cried for days not only from pain but from humiliation. I felt so stupid for ever thinking they actually cared about me or wanted me for me. They just wanted a paycheck and if they got a good fucking as well it was an added bonus.

"After the first time, they expected it and I gave in because what else did I have to lose? They never did anything to intentionally hurt me, but what they did and what my parents did scarred me. When I turned eighteen and had the freedom to do what I wanted, I convinced both Jasper and Emmett to start this business with me. I was determined to prove everyone wrong and make something of myself. I used them for what I needed like they used me for they needed.

"Since most of my life I spent by myself, I read a lot of magazines and looked at fashion and the recent trends a lot. I thought I could do it, but I needed a little help. As long as I kept giving in to Jasper and Emmett, they continued to help me build my dream.

"What I have with them is honestly just physical pleasure and I guess it's a way to prove to myself I'm not fragile and I can handle anything thrown at me. It's why I like it rough. It helps me remember to be strong and not let anyone treat me like I'm weak. I've done a good job of it for years now. I've never let anyone overtake my control… until now. The only thing I haven't been able to control is my feelings for you."

After listening to her whole confession I was a little flabbergasted. I didn't know how to respond or what it was she wanted me to say. I had so many questions and so many thoughts running through my head.

Timidly, her head rose to look across the car at me. Her eyes shined in the dark from the street light above us.

"Did Jasper and Emmett ever put you in danger?" I wondered nervously.

She smirked shyly and ducked her head. "A few times," she admitted. "It's never been anything major. I just have to excuse myself to use an inhaler. I've learned over the years how to prevent it from happening, and the treatments I've had helped quite a bit."

"Have I ever hurt you?" I asked fearful I had, unintentionally.

She laughed lightly and gazed across the car into my eyes. "No. You've never been rough enough. With you it's tender and caring. I'm afraid of being with you. I'm afraid you're treating me like I'm going to break like everyone else has. I'm afraid of being treated like an invalid again. I don't ever want anyone to treat me like I'm not good enough. It's why I don't date or get involved with anyone. I don't want to

fall in love with someone only to be treated like I was as a child. I can't get close to people because they'll treat me like my parents did."

I leaned over taking her face in my hands to raise her eyes to mine. "I would never look at you as anything but the beautiful, strong, independent, and inspiring woman you are."

Her eyes filled with tears as her gaze met mine. "You realize I'm never going to be normal, right? I'm not ever going to be able to get rid of the asthma or the diabetes. It's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life, which may not be very long. At any time I could have a major asthma attack and die. I could have a seizure from an incorrect amount of insulin and end up brain dead. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"So? There's no reason you can't live a normal life despite your condition. You aren't fragile and you aren't helpless. If you can survive going through everything you already have, then you can survive anything."

She smiled nervously and shook her head like she didn't believe me.

"We aren't much different, Bella. I was always very small for my age. I was picked on and made fun of for being so small and weak. I was never mister popular in school. I wasn't who the girls gravitated towards. Any girl I did have sex with, I used for my own gratification and they were using me the same way."

"How so?" she wondered.

I leaned back into my seat preparing to confess my past to her like she had for me. "In college, my roommate, James was a little bit of a player. Once he got you in bed he was after his next conquest. Girls were always upset by what he did and I conveniently made myself available for them to cry on. Many times I would end up sleeping with them. It wasn't because either of us cared about the other. I was just a horny college kid who wanted to get laid and they wanted to get back at James. What better way to do that then to sleep with his roommate? Only problem was James never cared. He encouraged it actually. He thought I should benefit from his conquests as well. I've never been in a relationship with anyone or ever cared about anyone to actually want to be in a relationship with them. With you, it's different. As crazy as it might be for us to be together, I still want you. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. But I want you and only you."

She looked back down at her fidgety hands in her lap and took a couple deep breaths. "I have a lot to think about and try to figure out."

"Okay," I accepted.

"I'll see you at work Monday."

"Does this mean I'm not fired?" I asked playfully.

She laughed and opened the door. "As long as you go home and stop sitting in front of my house. I'm afraid the neighbors are going to call the police."

I smirked. "As you wish, Boss."

She stepped out of the car and shut the door before walking back to her house. Feeling like I made some progress with her I headed home. I still had no idea what was going on between us or if she even wanted anything to be going on between us.

I spent the entire weekend at my parent's house. I asked my dad a lot of questions about diabetes and asthma and the affects it can have on someone. I asked questions about premature birth and what concerns there were with it. He stared at me like I was crazy. I never told him why I was asking all the questions and what they were about. I just said it was for a project I was working on. My mom became very concerned about me after hearing me ask all the questions and saw how stressed and tired I looked. I assured her I was fine and she had nothing to be concerned about, but she didn't seem to believe me.

I kept waiting to hear from Bella but she never called or emailed me even. It made me worried about what her decision was going to be. Maybe she didn't want to be with me. Why would she? I'm a lot younger than she is and nowhere near as intelligent or talented as she is. We're in two totally different worlds and for all intents and purposes should not be together. But I still wanted her.

On Monday morning I went into work like normal hoping for the best. I hoped I at least still had a job. I walked down the hallway to her office and sat my stuff on my desk right outside her office. I noticed the door was shut which had to mean she was here already. She only shut her door when she was in a meeting.

I sat down in my chair and started to work on something just so it looked like I was busy even though inside I was freaking out.

I stared at her door obsessively, waiting for her to come out and give me something. After nearly an hour her door opened and my mouth hung open when Jasper and Emmett walked out. My heart sunk. Was this her way of telling me she didn't want me? Was she really heartless enough to hurt me like this? She had to know this would hurt me. Maybe Jessica was right when she said Miss Swan was a heartless bitch.

I stood to my feet as they walked out and tried to muster all the confidence I had to not let them get to me.

They stopped at my desk and stared across at me in an intimidating way. I stared back not letting them have an effect on me. I could handle this. I wasn't going to let them intimidate me.

Jasper smirked and looked me up and down. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

My face changed to a confused expression.

Emmett raised an eyebrow looking me over the same way Jasper did. "You better not hurt her. If you do you'll have to answer to me."

I had no idea what they meant with their cryptic comments. They glanced back at Bella's office and I followed their gaze to see Bella leaning in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Thanks guys. I'll talk to you soon," she said. They turned and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. I stared at Bella dumbfounded by what just happened.

She motioned for me to follow her into her office so I did and shut the door behind us. I was holding out hope this was a good thing, but I still wasn't entirely sure.

"When you said you wanted to be with me were you serious?" she asked.

"Completely."

"Then I have some rules. If we do this I don't want you to treat me any differently. That will be the first step out the door if you do. I want our working relationship to be separate. Outside of work we can be… more, but at work we have to be professional. I don't want anyone to find out. This will be a secret between us, as well as Emmett and Jasper."

I groaned at the mention of their names. Was she seriously not willing to give them up?

"I had to tell them when I explained why I was ending things with them," she clarified. "They don't get why I'd want you over them, but I do. I'm choosing you, so you better not fuck up and prove me wrong when I told them you weren't after money."

Pride filled me and a huge grin spread across my lips. "You're choosing me?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm choosing you. I want to know what it's like to have someone actually care about me and want to be with me for me."

I nodded my head excitedly. "I can do that, starting tonight."

"Tonight?" she wondered dropping her head and looking like she had just had the rug pulled out from under her. She sighed exasperatedly. "What did you have in mind?"

I was sure she thought I was talking about sex, but I was determined to show her how much I cared about her without the sex.

I smirked and walked towards her, wrapping her in my arms. She refused to look up at me. "I'm thinking I want to take you out on a real date. It'll probably be something really tacky and might even bore you a little, but I want to do this."

Her face lit up with a smile and she slowly raised her eyes to mine. "I like tacky."

"Then maybe it won't be so bad."

"Maybe."

I gave her a quick kiss, before she was shoving me away and telling me we had to be professional at work. I composed myself clearing my throat a few times.

"What do you need me to do today, Miss Swan?"

"I have a stack of reports I need you to proofread and later today I need you to run a few errands for me."

"Alright," I accepted, taking the stack of papers off her desk. I headed towards her door with a sense of determination and confidence. She wanted me and chose me. I had to prove to her I was worth it somehow.

"Oh and Edward," she called just as I reached the door. I stopped and turned around to face her. "One more rule. No more talking to Jessica."

I laughed, seeing the jealousy in her eyes. "Not a problem," Miss Swan."

I spent the rest of the day in a euphoric feeling. All I kept thinking about was what I was going to do for our date. I needed to impress her, make sure she has a good time, and be sure she doesn't think she made a mistake. I wanted it to be memorable and meaningful. There was no way I was going to do the typical dinner and movie thing. I wanted it to be better even if it turned out disastrously.

I left work an hour early so I could go home and shower and do some preparations. I honestly didn't know what I was doing or if I was doing it right, but there was only one thing I could think of doing with her on a date.

I told Bella I would pick her up around six, and promptly at six I knocked on her door with a huge bouquet of white roses.

She opened her door and instantly started laughing at me.

"You really are starting this date with a tacky gesture aren't you?" she questioned.

I glanced at the flowers realizing it might have been the wrong move with her. Maybe she didn't like flowers. Maybe flowers exacerbated her asthma. Did I already fuck this date up in the first five seconds?

I stood there nervous and humiliated while she continued to laugh. Realizing I wasn't exactly laughing with her, she controlled her giggles and smoothed her hair back.

She took the flowers from my hands and brought them to her nose. "Thank you. They're beautiful. Why don't you come in while I find something to put them in?"

She walked towards her kitchen and I followed behind.

"I'm sorry if flowers aggravate your asthma. I wasn't thinking when I bought them," I apologized. "You don't have to keep them if you don't want to. I'd understand."

Her shoulders dropped while she placed the vase and flowers on the counter. "You broke the first rule," she informed sadly.

"Fuck!" I shouted hitting myself in the forehead. "I didn't… I mean… Bella, I'm sorry. I only meant if you don't like them you don't have to keep them."

She walked around the kitchen island and placed a simple kiss on my lips. "I love them. No one has ever given me flowers before."

I nodded my head and smiled a relieved smile. She walked back around the counter and continued to put the flowers in the vase.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she wondered.

I smirked. "It's a surprise. But, you might want to change your clothes."

"What's wrong with this?"

I looked her over admiring how the dark green dress showed just the right amount of skin and clung to her hips, hitting just above the knees. It would be so easy to push it up and put my hands…

I had to shake my head to get the thoughts out of my mind. This was supposed to be a sexless date. I had to keep telling myself that.

"Nothing is wrong with it, believe me. It's just where we're going and what we're doing isn't going to be easy in a dress. You should wear a pair of jeans and sneakers."

She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't typically wear jeans in public. I do have an image, you know?"

"No one who knows who you are is going to see you. And what's wrong with a pair of jeans? It'll show off your perfect ass." I smirked, waiting for a reaction.

"Is my ass what you're most attracted to? I know that's what you were staring at when you walked in on me that first time."

I walked around the island and placed my hands on her hips. "You want to know what I find most attractive," I began. She stared up at me, resting her hands on my biceps. "Physically, your eyes, but what I find the most attractive is your strength. You don't let anyone get in the way of what you want and I admire that about you."

"My eyes?" she asked sarcastically. "Seriously, you're going to say my eyes?"

I laughed pulling away from her and rolling my eyes. "Of course you don't even acknowledge the most attractive part of who you are."

"Edward," she said seriously. I stopped laughing and looked at her. "Thank you."

We shared a moment of understanding before she walked back to her bedroom to change. When she returned, she had a pair of dark blue jeans with a cream colored shirt and a pair of black converse shoes. She was pulling her long hair back into a ponytail when she reached me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I liked her like this much more than I ever did when she wore her expensive dresses and skirts. She was absolutely beautiful.

I took her hand and led her outside to my car. We didn't have to drive far to the park I was taking her. It was just a large family park up the road with lots of trees and trails running all through it. This place was perfect for what I needed.

"What are we doing at a park?" she asked while getting out of the car.

"I have a surprise for you."

I took her hand and walked her the few feet to where there was a rental place. They rented bikes and helmets as well as small paddle boats for the river.

The man at the counter looked rather bored, but he stood up and asked what he could help me with.

"I want to rent one of your two-person bikes as well as any safety equipment we'll need."

He rolled his eyes but started pulling down all the stuff we would need and handing me forms to fill out.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked apprehensively. "I don't know how to ride a bike. I told you this the other day."

"I know, which is why I think you should learn. It's a two person bike. I'll do most of the work all you need to do is help me pedal."

"I don't know," she worried.

I grabbed the helmet off the counter and placed it on her head. "You can walk into a room full of corporate guru's and never blink an eye, but you see a bicycle and look like you might puke," I teased. She glared up at me and sighed as she gave in. I helped tighten the helmet around her head and put the elbow and knee pads on her.

"I look ridiculous," she complained.

"I was going to say you look kind of hot," I disputed.

She smacked me across the chest playfully making me laugh.

We got the bike and I explained what she needed to do. I'd never ridden a two-person bike before either but it couldn't be too hard. I helped her up on the seat and climbed on myself. I kicked us off and started peddling telling her to pedal along with me. All I could hear was her squealing. I had to stop because I was laughing so hard. I looked behind me. Her eyes were clenched shut and her feet were sticking straight out with a death grip on the handle bars.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't ride a bike. What if I fall? What if I break a bone?"

"Bella, will you stop worrying? I won't let you fall. I've got you." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed my fingers across her cheek in reassurance.

"If I end up with some crazy scar across my face I'm making you pay for plastic surgery," she warned.

"No worries there, my dad's a doctor and he'll take care of it," I assured.

I got back on the bike and steadied us for the takeoff.

"Now all you have to do is pedal your feet. I'll do the rest. I can keep us balanced and navigate where we're going. You just need to pedal."

She took a deep breath and placed her feet back on the pedals. I kicked off again and started pedaling us down the path. I could tell she was still tense, but after a while she eased up.

"See, you're riding a bike and doing a great job at it."

"I'm only pedaling," she argued.

"Which is exactly what riding a bike is about," I countered.

"I doubt I could do this on my own."

"That's the next step. Well, in all honesty I should have started you off on your own bike, but I thought you might strangle me if I brought you out in public to teach you how to ride a bike. This doesn't look as conspicuous."

"I think I probably would strangle you if you treated me like a little kid trying to teach me how to ride a bike."

"Rules," I reminded.

"Yep, rules."

"So, is this okay then?" I asked, fearful of what her answer might be.

"This will do, I guess. It's not exactly the first date I always imagined but I'm having fun."

"Good, and just so you know the date isn't over yet."

We rode the bike a little further up the path where I had a catering service set up a picnic dinner for us. It's amazing the things you can get catering companies to do with the right amount of money.

We rode up to a small clearing in the park where it was very secluded and overlooked the river perfectly. There was a small blanket laid out on the ground with lots of pillows thrown across it. In the middle was a bottle of wine in a bowl of ice with two dome covered plates. All along the outside of the blanket were tiki lanterns illuminating the area perfectly with the sun setting in the distance.

I got off the bike and helped Bella off walking her over to the picnic. She had a very pleased smile on her face so I knew this was a good thing.

"Good evening, Sir," the woman from the catering company greeted shaking my hand. "I will be leaving you two alone now, but when you're done just call me and I can come clean up. I left my card inside the basket."

"Thank you."

She walked down the path and out of sight leaving Bella and I alone.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I do. This is a beautiful spot. I don't think I've ever been on a picnic before."

I helped her sit on one of the pillows before sitting across from her.

"You were sheltered, weren't you?" I asked sympathetically.

"Your dad's a doctor?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's a family doctor in Forks, Washington. I visited them over the weekend."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

I laughed. "I have two sisters. I'm the baby of the family so all I had as role models were my sisters. It could be a good reason why I was teased in school a lot. I'd rather play with the girls in my class than the boys."

"But you played lacrosse in high school and college. You had to be a little bit of a jock."

I laughed feeling embarrassed that I was going to have to admit this to her. "I did play lacrosse, but I wasn't the best player on the team. I was kind of what you would consider the bench warmer. I think I only played in about five games throughout high school and college. My dad just insisted I play some sport because it would look good on my college applications and resume. Obviously he was right," I pointed out.

"Actually all those things you listed on your resume are why I hired you. I was fascinated by all you've accomplished," she admitted.

"You didn't hire me for my good looks?" I teased.

"That may have had something to do with it too, but all those things you listed are all things I would have loved to do and I never got the opportunity," she said regrettably.

"Parents do stupid things to protect their kids. It sucks for the child but they do it because they think it's what's right," I excused.

"I don't ever want to be a parent. I don't want to have a child and be responsible for another human being. I don't want that child to grow up resenting me someday for not making the right choices."

"Do you still resent your parents?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to them in over ten years," she answered. "I send them money to help support them, and on their birthday or Christmas I send a card, but I have no interest in seeing them face to face."

"Never?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders and put on a fake smile. "We should eat before this food gets cold," she suggested changing the subject.

"Don't you need to do a shot first?"

"I did it before we left my house. I assumed you were taking me out to dinner so I wanted to be prepared."

"Oh, well then let's eat." I pulled the lids off to reveal plates of spaghetti and bread sticks. It was simple but that's what this date was supposed to be about.

We ate in silence while watching the sun go down and listening to the water from the river splash along the bank.

After we were done eating and had these amazing sugar free mint chocolate cookies, I asked her to dance. She laughed at first and turned bright red, but I stayed straight faced waiting for her to stop. I stood up and put my hand out for hers. She took my hand timidly and I helped her to her feet. I walked us a small distance away from the blanket and pulled her close.

"There's no music," she pointed out.

"I can take care of that," I assured beginning to hum a soft tune against her cheek. We danced in the middle of the clearing under the stars and I couldn't have felt more content. I had a feeling she felt the same way as she leaned further into me and molded against my body. I closed my eyes enjoying this moment we had together.

"In case I forget to tell you later I had a really good time, even if you did make me get on a death machine," she said making me laugh.

"A bike isn't a death machine," I countered. "A board meeting is a death machine."

She looked up at me like she was studying my face. "You know, you're a lot different then you are at work. Out here you're sweet and caring. At work, you seem so tense all the time."

"I'm tense because I want to prove myself to you. In the first couple of weeks I worked for you I questioned daily why you didn't fire me. I kept expecting it, but you didn't. So, I took that as a cue to do better and learn the company inside out. I studied every file and every magazine I could get a hold of. I think I know more about fashion now than any straight guy should." My comment made her laugh and it was nice to see her so carefree. She'd never been like that since I met her.

"In all honesty I thought you _were _gay when you applied for an assistant job. Even when you walked in on me with Jasper and Emmett, I wasn't sure if you were being turned on by me or if it was Emmett. I didn't know for sure until you came back to my office and couldn't take your eyes off my legs. That's when I figured out you were straight."

"You thought I was gay?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Well what straight guy applies for an assistant job for a woman?"

"A guy who was desperate for a job and thought it would be kind of funny to apply for an assistant job for one of the most powerful women in the world," I admitted.

She smiled and shook her head. "You probably didn't think you were going to get the job either did you?"

"Nope," I answered with a chuckle. "I'm glad you gave me a chance though. I like what I do even if it is being the bosses slave."

"You are far from my slave. I've been very easy on you since you started."

"You have?" I questioned.

"Yes, I have. I liked you so I let things go and didn't get bothered when you made huge mistakes. I didn't want to let you go. I'm a little selfish and I wanted you around even if it was just to look at you."

"Oh, so now I'm the piece of meat," I joked.

"Don't tell me you don't want to be my eye candy."

"Hmm," I mulled it over for a moment. "I don't think I've ever been told I was eye candy before."

"Good," she said. "I don't want anyone looking at you. I don't like to share."

I smirked at her comment because it was the same thing I said just a few days earlier.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not interested in anyone but you. I've never wanted anyone like I want you."

I dipped her forward in my arms eliciting a small squeal from her lips. While bringing her back up I met her lips with mine. I kissed her tenderly and sweetly, showing her just how much I was enjoying my time with her.

As we continued to kiss and hold each other it began to rain. We stopped short and quickly began to gather up all the stuff from the picnic.

Realizing it was a lost cause, Bella started laughing wholeheartedly and put her hands out and raised her head to the sky welcoming the rain. I was a little bewildered by her behavior.

She rushed over and grabbed my hand, pulling me further out into the clearing. She danced around me and laughed freely and happily. I'd never seen anyone so happy about rain before.

"Dance with me, Edward," she requested swinging my arms around and spinning in my arms. She looked like a carefree child and she was free with me. I never wanted to take that away from her.

After a few minutes of acting like kids and playing around in the rain the caterer came running over and looked at us like we were crazy. She ignored both of us and quickly gathered up all her belongings before running back down the path.

"Bella, we should get out of the rain. We still need to return the bike," I reminded.

"Oh," she giggled, pushing her dripping matted hair out of her face. I took her hand and led her back to the bike. Since it was dark and still raining I didn't think it would be safe trying to ride the bike so we walked back slowly. Her shoes dangled from her fingertips at her side while she walked barefoot in the wet grass. She would let out a small giggle every few minutes causing me to smile every time.

After returning the bike to the rental stand and driving her home, I walked her to her doorstep where we continued kissing where we left off earlier. I had to use all my control not to touch her or go farther than I needed to. This was about her and not sex.

"Do you want to come in and stay for a while?" she asked, tangling her fingers through my hair and tickling my neck.

I groaned feeling agony over my answer. "As tempting as that is, I'm going to have to decline." Her grip around my neck loosened and I could see the disappointment in her face. "Bella, I want to, _believe _me I want to. I just want to show you what it's like to have someone care more about you and not just sex."

"Right," she accepted pulling away from me.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked trying to make her understand I wasn't going away.

She smirked and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Why don't I take you out tomorrow? I have a fashion show to go to and we can pretend you're there to be my assistant, but you'll be my date in our eyes."

"Yet, I won't be allowed to hold your hand or kiss you or even touch you while we're there," I complained.

"We can always come back here afterward," she suggested running her hands up my chest and to my neck before kissing me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"We'll see how things go." I avoided the suggestion. It's not that I didn't want to have sex with her. Honestly my dick was screaming at me for being such a pussy and not going for it when it's being offered on a silver platter. But we were both new to this dating thing and I wanted it to work. I didn't want her to be just a conquest like James would have seen her. I wanted her to be more.

I left a few minutes later kicking myself all the way home for being such an idiot. I should have stayed. I didn't have to sleep with her. I could have just slept on the couch. I had to laugh at myself for even thinking I could sleep on the couch. No way would I have done that if I had stayed. One step through that door would have only led to the bedroom with Bella sprawled out naked on her bed.

At home I had to take care of a little problem in my pants. I had a feeling I was going to be using my hand for a while, which totally sucked knowing how good it felt to have her warm pussy wrapped around my cock.

I sighed, yanking at my hair trying to make the images and thoughts go away. I had to control myself.

The next day at work, I did exactly like she requested. I pretended like there was nothing going on between us and last night never happened. During our early morning meeting, I made sure she had water and a small snack. While we sat there in the darkened room watching slides of the next feature for the magazine she reached over and squeezed my knee, before venturing her hand up along the inside of my leg. I tensed up so quickly I'm sure I jumped and everyone in the room could tell. In the corner of my eye I saw her smirk and run her tongue along her bottom lip. Her hand pressed against my hard dick and rubbed it up and down. I had to clear my throat and choke a few times to hold in my moans and movements. I finally reached down and removed her hand just because I couldn't do this covertly in front of all these people. I was sure they already knew what was going on. I don't know what she thought she was doing since we were supposed to keep it secret.

After the meeting was over and we headed back up to her office she had a satisfied smile on her face. Once we back in her office, I slammed the door and grabbed her pulling her into my arms.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I asked sucking in a breath through my teeth.

She shrugged innocently. "I thought it would be fun. Those slides were kind of boring."

"Fun for you maybe, but I can't hold it in when you do stuff like that. This is supposed to be a secret right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun every once in a while. Rules are meant to be broken."

"But I want to prove to you I want you more than just for sex."

She rolled her eyes, loosening my tie and pulling it off. "You did that last night. Now I want more."

"Bella, stop," I demanded grabbing her wrists. "You don't have to do this."

"Edward, you don't get it. I have needs just like everyone else does. You wanted me to give up Jasper and Emmett so now I need someone to replace them. Is it so wrong for a woman to want to have sex with someone she's kind of in a relationship with?"

She continued to unbutton my shirt and pulled it out of my pants. Her lips brushed across my chest with chaste kisses.

"Kind of in a relationship?" I repeated feeling let down. All this was just kind of a relationship?

"Well I don't know, Edward. I'm not familiar with what the etiquette is for dating. How long do we have to wait until we can have sex and can say we're in a relationship?"

"I don't think there's an etiquette," I replied. "I think it's just up to the people involved."

"Well I'm ready for this to be a relationship, are you?"

"I thought we were in a relationship. This is why you gave up Jasper and Emmett."

"Edward," she huffed. "Are you going to fuck me or not? I have needs and if you can't fulfill them then I know two guys right in this building who would be more than happy to help me out."

"Why are you so desperate to have sex?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes giving me an irritated look. "Will you stop trying to shrink me and just have your way with me?"

I sighed feeling wrong about this, but I didn't know what else to do. I grabbed her face and began kissing her hard and pushing her back towards her desk. She was already removing her clothing when we hit the edge of her desk.

"What's your wildest fantasy, Edward?" she whispered against my cheek.

I moaned at the visions of her bent over the desk ran through my mind. It was like she could read my mind because she smiled against my lips and traced a line down my chest until she reached my pants. She undid my belt and pulled it out of the loops in one swift jerk. Her fingers traced down the panes of my stomach as she giggled and dipped a finger inside the edge of my pants. I pushed her shirt down over her shoulders and started kissing all over her body leaning her back against her desk.

She unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick marveling over it for a moment. Her small little hand stroked and squeezed my cock causing me to make the most annoying grunting noises ever.

"Do you want me bent over my desk, Edward?" she asked reminding me of what I was envisioning earlier. My heavy breathing must have been her clue that she was entirely correct. She turned around leaning her hands against the desk and pulled the back of her skirt up to reveal her sweet panty-less ass.

"Fuck me hard, Edward. Make me come over and over again. Fulfill both of our fantasies," she requested breathlessly.

I took two fingers sliding across her pussy. She moaned and pressed into my fingers. I spread her pussy lips apart and lined my cock up, easing my way in. Oh she felt so good.

"Mmmm, that's what I wanted," she cooed. Her soft sighs and moans were music to my ears. She moved back and forth, gliding across my cock and drenching it in her sweet juices. It took everything in me not to come instantly. I focused on my breathing and even had to close my eyes. The faster she pressed back into me the harder it got to hold on.

"Edward, you feel so good inside of me. Fuck me good. Don't ever stop. I gave up everything for your cock because it's so good. Make me come. Make me scream out your name so loud the whole building will hear me."

Her talking was not helping with my control. My fingers dug into her ass while my other hand wrapped around her and pressed even further into her pussy. She let out a loud cry and ducked her head as she came around my cock and began to tremble.

I pressed in to her a few times more before coming myself. With a couple loud grunts I released inside of her, toppling over top of her. Coming down from my orgasm, I rubbed the spot on her ass that I had dug my fingers into, soothing the area.

She pulled her skirt down and turned around with a satisfied smile on her face. "I liked your fantasy," she whispered.

"I don't think it was only mine. I think someone else had the same fantasy," I accused wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Maybe," she teased. "I have other fantasies, though."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to wait and see. I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you later for our pretend non-date."

I gave her a long and gentle kiss before she walked out of her office. I fixed my clothing and straightened my hair a little before going out to my desk to do some work.

I wondered how tonight would go but I knew one thing, if she wanted me to, I was staying at her house tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it even on those days I had no idea where the story was even going. I have to give lots of love to AstonMartin823, Sister_liz, Venomousgal, and Cherieblossum for helping me figure this story out in my head and giving me advice and support through all of it. And of course, last but not least my good friend Christag_banner for making yet another wonderful banner for one of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter: 3**

For weeks, everything was great between me and Bella. I spent almost every night at her house. The sex was amazing. We probably had sex on just about every surface of her home as well as just about every place we could get away with at work. I don't think I'd ever had this much sex in my lifetime. I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

She still wanted to be very secretive about our relationship though. At first, I thought it was fun and exciting to be having this mysterious relationship and sneaking around. However, after a while I started to wonder why it had to be a secret. If we went out at all we had to go places secluded or bring along work so if we were caught we could use the excuse it was a work related dinner.

We were caught once by Angela and her husband. Bella played it really cool and made Angela believe we were discussing work related stuff. I don't think Angela bought it, though. She never said anything, but I could tell by the way she looked at me in the days following she knew.

Bella played dumb to the fact and I didn't understand why. What was the big deal if Angela of all people knew we were dating? Sometimes I wondered if Bella actually considered us dating or if we were more of just fuck buddies like she was with Jasper and Emmett.

When we were together in private she was so different. She was playful and carefree, whereas when we were in public she was totally opposite. She was uptight and secluded, cold even. I started to realize why at the office she needed a quick release after having to keep up the façade all the time. At work, she liked the rough and dominating type of sex. At home she liked to be treated like a queen and lavished with tenderness. Unfortunately, I never knew which Bella I was going to get. At times it felt like I was dating two totally different people.

I finally decided it was time to take things to the next level. I wanted this to become public even it was just a small step into the public.

While lying in bed one night she was talking about some company picnic. I wasn't paying much attention to her request. I was propped up on one elbow and tracing lines with my fingers across her stomach and breasts, paying more attention to her exquisite body laid out in front of me than the words coming out of her mouth.

"Are you even listening?" she asked angrily. My attention quickly went back to her face which didn't look very pleased.

"Of course I am," I lied.

"You are not," she accused playfully. She rolled me over onto my back and straddled my lap with her warm pussy rubbing against my hard cock.

"I was, I promise," I lied again with a playful smile on my face. Her fingers raked against my chest and down my stomach.

"Then what did I say?" she asked smirking down at me.

"Um, something about a company picnic coming up," I answered.

"Uh huh and what about this picnic?" she asked beginning to kiss my neck, working her way down my chest and stomach. Shit, this is where I lost focus.

"Um," I began breathlessly. "It's coming up?"

"Yes it is," she breathed against my stomach, pulling my boxers down to remove my cock from its confines. "And what's so important about this company picnic?" Her tongue licked upwards against the bottom side of my cock, eliciting a small moan from her lips. My eyes closed and my mouth opened releasing a ragged breath.

"I don't know," I mumbled my answer.

She suddenly stopped her tongue, just as it reached the tip. In one quick movement, she was off of me and walking across the room.

"Too bad you weren't paying attention," she teased.

I sat up looking over at her across the room dumbfounded by what happened. She pulled an old shirt out of her drawer and slipped it over her head.

"Wait, why did you stop? What did I miss?" I asked.

"If you were paying attention you would have known and maybe you would have gotten a little surprise."

I sighed and walked over to her on the other side of the room. "How can I possibly pay attention to work related information when I have your beautiful body laid out in front of me?" I asked wrapping my arms around her torso.

She smirked and leaned into me willingly.

"We can talk about work when we're at work. Right now I just want to focus on you."

I lifted the shirt up to reveal her breasts before leaning down and taking her pert nipple into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around her nub eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Her fingertips dug into my shoulder blades as I suckled her breast into my mouth.

I left a trail of kisses down her stomach, as I fell to my knees in front of her. I looked up at her with a smirk on my face and a raised eyebrow. I knew how to make her forget about work. My hands rubbed against her thighs and stopped at her knees. I lifted one leg up and threw it over my shoulder. Working my way up her leg with my lips, I stopped inches away from her pussy and waited for a moment. I could hear her deep throaty moans changing from exhilaration to confusion as I hesitated.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just wondering if I should continue or suddenly stop and walk away like you did," I replied.

"Don't be a tease, Edward," she sneered.

"I'm the tease?" I questioned with an accusing voice. "No, Miss Swan… I'm not the tease." In an instant my tongue was against her clit licking and sucking, causing her to lose her balance and need to brace herself on the dresser behind her.

Her moans and the way she bucked her hips into my mouth only made me want to keep going.

Her body trembled and she let out a loud cry as I pressed two fingers deep inside of her while I continued to suck and lick against her clit.

The sweetest moans and squeals left her lips as she came. I loved listening to her come all over my mouth. It was always such an erotic rush to know I could pleasure her so completely where she wanted me and no one else.

When I knew she had successfully reached her climax, I dragged my lips up her body and stood to my feet. Her hands rested on my biceps while I assaulted her neck with tender kisses.

"I guess I owe you something now, huh?" she asked.

"What is it you owe me?" I asked against her neck.

"Well, I could tell you," she began slowly lowering herself to the ground. "Or I could show you." Her dark brown eyes looked up into mine through her lashes giving me that 'I want you now' look. My breath caught in my lungs when her small hand wrapped around my shaft and began to pump back and

forth. Her warm mouth and moist lips made contact with the tip of my cock causing me to shudder from the sensation. Her tongue swirled around my tip before she took me all the way into her mouth, sucking and licking all around my cock. She moaned uncontrollably making me think she enjoyed giving me a blow-job. I groaned and closed my eyes as she continued. I could barely hold it together.

"Yummy," she whispered pulling off of me and licking her bottom lip. "How about we finish this on the bed with you buried deep inside of me?"

She stood to her feet and we danced across the floor towards the bed. I pushed her down on the bed, causing her to giggle, which was such a turn on. I crawled over top of her pushing her legs out beside me. I grabbed my cock and rubbed it against her pussy a couple times before pushing it deep inside of her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she sucked in a raspy breath. My hands rubbed up and down her inner thigh as I pushed in and out of her. Our hot breaths mixed together between us, as we got closer and closer to our final release.

"Mmmm, come for me, Bella," I begged with a clenched jaw.

"You first," she ordered.

"No, you first," I refused. "This is for you. I want you to be pleasured. You have to go first."

I balanced myself on the palms of my hands, not losing motion inside of her and leaned down to suckle her breasts. She stretched her arms above her head and grabbed the headboard tightly as I pressed harder and deeper inside of her. The small cries leaving her lips told me she was close.

"Come on, Bella," I said breathlessly.

Within seconds I could feel her pussy tightening around my cock making it very hard not to come right away. I looked down at her face and watched as her mouth hung open and her eyelids tightened together. A few labored breaths left her lips as she came around me so pleasantly. Letting go of my concentrated control I came moments later, releasing inside of her with a few shutters of my body.

She hummed as a pleased smile spread across her face. I rolled to the side and pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly against me.

"I love pleasing you," I whispered against her shoulder.

"You always do in so many ways," she whispered back.

I held her close, spooning around her body while one hand brushed through her soft, delicate hair laid out in front of me.

I watched her as she hummed softly and her eyes grew heavy. Her entire body relaxed against me. In that moment I realized how much she meant to me. My entire body filled with the sudden revelation of what I wanted with her.

"Bella," I said in the softest voice. She barely acknowledged me in her near sleep state. "I love you."

When she didn't respond in any way I assumed she was probably already asleep and never heard a word of what I said. In a way I was glad. It probably wasn't the right time to tell her what I was feeling. I questioned whether it was love I was feeling for her or if it was just infatuation. Or it could have been the amazing orgasm I just had and the scent of her still all over me.

I decided to let it go and lay my head down to go to sleep next to her.

In the morning it was the same routine as usual. We woke up and while she got ready for the day, I would head home to my apartment to shower and change before I headed into work. One time I brought over extra clothes, thinking I could shower and change at her house and we could drive to work together but she was dead against it. She didn't want to chance anyone seeing us.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before I darted out the door and took off in my car. I got home and quickly showered and changed my clothes before heading off to work. If timed just right, I always arrived about five minutes after Bella.

During the drive I listened to my voice mail messages. There was a call from my mom telling me to call her as soon as I could.

I dialed up the number waiting for my mom to answer.

"Where have you been?" my mother asked, not even taking a moment to say hello.

"Hi, Mom, it's nice to hear from you too," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Son, but I've been worried. We haven't seen you or heard from you for weeks now."

"I have to work, Mom. Did you forget I have a pretty important job now?"

"I know, but the least you could do is call us once in a while. Your sisters call on a regular basis."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to remember to call you more often," I offered. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"Actually no," she answered. "This weekend is the Fourth of July. Are you going to make it to the barbeque this year?" Every year since I can remember my parents had an annual Fourth of July celebration for friends and family. It was always a big hit and not to be missed. "It's not going to be a huge bash this year, just a few close friends and of course your sisters. I believe they'll be bringing a couple guests as well."

"Um…" I hesitated for a moment thinking about what I had going on during the weekend. "Yeah, I'll probably be able to make it."

"You can bring your girlfriend if you'd like," she suggested.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" I asked in horror. I hadn't exactly told my family I was in a way dating my boss or that I was dating anyone. It was still supposed to be a secret between me and Bella.

"A mother always knows, Edward," she replied with confidence. "I would like to know who it is who keeps my son from coming home on the weekends like he used to. Is it someone you work with or someone who lives in the same apartment building as you do?"

"Mom," I complained.

She giggled. "Just bring her home with you. Your father and I would love to meet her."

"She's not who you would expect her to be," I said, thinking about how awkward it might be when my parents find out I'm dating my boss.

"Your father and I have always trusted your decisions. Whoever she may be is perfectly fine with us. Even if she's covered in tattoos and piercings, we aren't going to care. If you care about her that's all that matters," she insisted.

I sighed heavily into the phone and ran my fingers through my hair, while I walked towards the front entrance of the building.

"Are you embarrassed of her?" my mom asked.

"Of course not," I disputed. "I just don't know if she'd want to come."

"Well, I suggest you ask her and I'll see you both on Sunday," she concluded. "Have a good day at work."

She hung up the phone before I had a chance to say another word on the subject.

As I walked into the building and towards the elevators I decided I needed to just ask and get it over with. I could convince her to come with me. I've convinced her to do a lot harder things. I could do this. It's not like it would be that bad either. My mom had said this year was going to be small anyway. There were only going to be a few people. It wouldn't be that bad.

I rode the elevator to the top floor and walked down the hallway towards Bella's office. Her door was open, so after I put my stuff on my desk I walked in. She was on the phone and jotting something down on a notepad when I walked in. She glanced up for a brief second before finishing up her phone call.

Even when she hung up the phone she barely acknowledged me in the room.

"What do you want, Edward?" she asked while still writing something on the notepad.

"My parents are having an annual Fourth of July party this weekend. My sisters will be there and a few close friends. I'd really like it if you came with me."

"I'm sorry, I can't," she declined without even thinking it over for a moment.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't have the time," she said as an excuse.

"It's the Fourth of July and a Sunday. You can take off one day, can't you?"

"Edward, I said no."

"And I'm not accepting it," I argued. "I'm tired of being your little secret. I want this to be real. I want you to meet my family and know where I came from."

"I'm not going to argue with you. If you want to take a couple days off to go visit your family, then fine. Just don't pressure me to come with you. I don't want to meet your perfect little family," she sneered.

"My family isn't perfect," I defended. "I just want you to meet them. I want you with me. I don't understand what the big deal is. Why is it so hard for you to be a part of my life?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms against her chest in a defensive stance.

"You've never been to my apartment, you don't let me shower or change my clothes at your house, you very rarely ever let me take you out on a date and if you do it has to be secretive, you don't ever seem to want to know me or where I came from," I accused angrily. "I know you keep yourself guarded, but you don't have to with me. I care a lot about you, and I want you to be a part of my life. I don't want this to be just about sex."

"Are you trying to say you don't enjoy the sex?" she asked in an accusatory voice.

"That's not what I'm saying," I defended. "You know I enjoy the sex and everything we've done, but I want more than just sex."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" she questioned. "I've never known a guy who wanted more from a girl than just sex."

"I think we've already established I'm not like most guys. And besides how many guys have you known? According to you there have only been two, and they were clearly just after sex."

Her head dropped and she released a small sigh.

"I'm not going home with you," she refused once again. "Don't ask me again."

She stood up from her desk and walked out of the office with a few files in hand. The frustration building inside of me caused me to do something I truly regretted. I slammed the door after her and knocked over a pile of files on her desk.

After a few minutes of calming myself down, I sat on the floor for nearly an hour straightening the files and putting them back together. When she got back, she didn't say a word and neither did I. When I was done, I went back out to my desk and avoided her all day. Even at lunch I didn't eat with her like I usually did.

After work, instead of going over to her house I went home. She called later in the evening asking if I was coming over, and once again we got in an argument about whether or not she wanted to be in a relationship with me. It wasn't even about the barbeque at my parent's house anymore. It was about never feeling like I truly knew her. She still held so much in and never shared much of herself with me. I knew I had to be patient with her and not push, which for the most part I was but asking one little request from her didn't seem like such a big deal.

The following days we still avoided each other, but eventually I did give in and apologized for pushing her to do something she wasn't ready for. That night we went back to her house and had make-up sex, which was amazing. We were up most of the night having sex multiple times. I was exhausted by the time we finally went to sleep.

Late the next morning, I woke up and carefully crawled out of her bed. I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered I'd be back later. She barely awoke and mumbled something incoherent as I walked out and headed back to my apartment. I quickly showered and headed out on the highway towards Forks. I figured I'd just make a quick appearance, have dinner, and then head home before the fireworks started. I could use the excuse I had to work the next day and didn't want to get home really late.

I pulled into the driveway and parked to the side so I didn't end up trapped if more people came. There were already quite a few cars in the driveway. I thought my mom said this wasn't going to be a huge party, but I guess our versions of small are different.

I walked into the house calling out for anyone only to find everyone was outside on the back deck. I walked out to the small crowd and spotted my mom chatting with a group of women across the lawn.

"Edward!" my mom squealed rushing towards me to give me a hug.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted in return while hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you made it," she said holding me out at arm's length. "You look thin. Are you eating alright?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm fine, Mom. Stop worrying."

"So…" she began. "Where's your girlfriend? I'm dying to meet her."

"She couldn't make it. She had to work," I lied.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was looking forward to getting to know her."

"Maybe next time," I suggested.

"Or maybe I'll just need to make a trip to Seattle soon to meet her myself," she planned aloud.

As we walked further outside I heard a familiar chuckle and turned my head to see who it was. When I saw who was standing next to my sister with his arm wrapped around her waist I froze. It couldn't be. I

blinked my eyes a few times trying to make the image of Emmett and my sister, Rosalie, out of my head. It had to be my imagination.

"You have to come meet Rosalie and Alice's new boyfriends. They are both so charming," my mom insisted, linking her arm around mine and dragging me across the yard towards them.

"Oh, there he is," my sister, Alice, squealed in excitement as she came into view standing next to Rose and my other nemesis, Jasper. This seriously couldn't be happening.

"Jasper and Emmett," Alice began walking over to me and taking my other arm. "This is our little brother Edward. Isn't he adorable?" Her voice squeaked as she described me as adorable.

I stared at both of them with disgust and anger rushing through me. I wanted to kill them both right here and now.

"Baby, why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Rose asked Emmett with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," he assured looking away from me and focusing on her.

"Jasper, you don't look so well either. Are you okay?" Alice asked noticing Jasper's expression as well.

"Yeah, you both don't look well. If I didn't know better the look on your faces reminds me of someone who might be a little guilty. Are either of you guilty of anything?" I questioned with an accusing voice.

"We aren't guilty of anything but loving your sisters," Emmett retorted. While my sisters, and even my mom, awed and fell for their pathetic excuse, I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Right," I laughed. "That must be it."

I walked away knowing if I didn't get away soon I was going to say or do something I might regret. I couldn't get in a fight at my parent's party, nor could I embarrass my sisters by telling them the truth in front of everyone.

I walked over to the bar and asked for a shot of tequila. I usually wasn't a big drinker, but I needed something strong to calm my nerves. I downed the shot, choking a little from the burn.

"Edward, we need to talk," Emmett demanded from behind me. Just hearing his voice made me angry. My entire body shuddered from the anger I had for him. I turned around slowly, glaring at both Emmett and Jasper.

"We can't do this here," Jasper reminded. "Is there somewhere we can go to discuss this?"

"Discuss?" I questioned. "More like beat the living shit out of both of you."

Emmett chuckled while Jasper smirked at the amusement of my threat.

"It's really not as bad as you may think it is. Give us a chance to explain and maybe you won't look at this as such a bad thing," Jasper tried to excuse.

Nothing either of them said would make this better, but I led them back into the house and into the empty living room.

"Edward," Jasper began. I crossed my arms against my chest and clenched my teeth waiting for whatever it was they wanted to say. "We know you're upset. We totally understand why, but you don't know the whole truth. Nothing serious happened between Rose and Emmett or me and Alice until things cooled off with Bella. We wouldn't do that to them. When we say we love your sisters we mean it."

"Do you both do everything together?" I asked. "You keep saying we. Is that how you operate by working together? You couldn't fuck Bella without being together and now you went after my sisters. Were they easy targets? I don't know, maybe you both have some sick fetish by being together all the time that you just use people who are easy prey."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Emmett said. "We weren't the ones doing the using, Bella was. She's probably doing the same thing to you."

I laughed and shook my head in total denial to what he said.

"Look," Jasper began trying again at explaining an impossible situation. "_I _met Alice at a club about a month ago. I asked her out and we went on a couple of dates. It was never serious at first. After Bella told us she wanted to break things off and be with you, to be honest it was kind of shocking but a huge relief. It wasn't until then that I pursued a more serious relationship with Alice. When I say I love her I mean it."

"The same goes for me," Emmett added. "It was just a coincidence that Jasper and I were at this club and happened to be attracted to sisters. It wasn't our intention to fall for sisters, and definitely not your sisters. We didn't even know until just a few minutes ago. We knew they had a brother named Edward, but we never imagined it was you. Of all the people in the world named Edward how could it possibly be you?"

"I don't want either of you dating my sisters," I said firmly, not caring what they said about loving my sisters. To be honest it made me sick to hear them say that.

"It's really not up to you, Edward. Your sisters are grown women and they don't need their little brother to defend them."

"I'm sure if I told them what it is you used to do with Bella they'd have a change of heart," I said smugly.

"That's exactly what we're asking you not to do," Jasper begged.

"I know we can't make this any easier, but what we did with Bella was not because we wanted to. It was more of an obligation. It had been going on for so long and she's the one who made us who we are today, we just couldn't stop. Like I said, it was a huge relief when she told us she wanted to end things."

"Bella was an obligation?" I repeated with a questioning voice and look on my face.

"Bella has problems," Emmett cut in. "She has for a long time. We never understood exactly what was going on with her but we knew she had issues and we weren't important to her. She used us to help her set up her company and make it successful. When this first happened years and years ago it was fun and exciting, and we never saw anything wrong with it, but as time went on it became a chore. It wasn't fun anymore, but we couldn't walk away. We couldn't just leave her for fear of what might happen to her. We seriously worried about her health and her safety. I know she thinks we don't know her, but we do. It wasn't just about sex. It was about taking care of her. I don't know why she suddenly decided to fall for you and want only you but she did and we both couldn't have been happier. We want her to be happy and to have someone she can trust to take care of her. Unfortunately, that's not what we think she's doing."

"She doesn't need anyone to take care of her," I interrupted. "She's one of the strongest women I've ever known."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. "You don't really know her, Edward. You may think you do but you don't."

"I do know her. You guys are the ones I don't know and don't trust."

"As much as I want to believe you're right I don't think it's that simple. All you are to her is a shiny new toy she can play with. Once she's done with you she'll push you aside like she did us. After a while you'll be in the same predicament we were in. You'll start to see her as an obligation and a mistake."

"You don't know that," I sneered through clenched teeth. "She chose me over both of you. She wants to be with me."

"Then where is she?" Jasper asked. "If she truly cared about you don't you think she'd be here with you?"

"Edward please, all we're asking is you don't say anything to your sisters. It's been a long time since we could have a life of our own without feeling guilty. Don't ruin this for us or for them. What happened with Bella meant nothing. It was only for her benefit," Emmett continued.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked in shock. "I saw the way you were with her. You treated her like she's a whore. I think you have it the wrong way. All she was to both of you was a good fuck. Is that how you treat my sisters?"

"It's because it's the way Bella wants it," Jasper shouted. "It doesn't make it real to her if it's forceful and rough. It's not real if she's with both of us at the same time. There are no feelings attached. She doesn't know how to love someone."

Emmett sighed and turned towards Jasper. "We aren't getting anywhere. He's too jaded to see the truth."

"Edward," Jasper said ducking his head and sighing to calm his anger. "We're both happy Bella has you. I think with you she's finally breaking through some of her insecurities and fears. She's needed someone like you for a long time, but it's going to be tough. You need to understand that. You have to be careful. We both have tried to help her, but she just pushed us away. She's going to do the same thing to you. However, I think you may be the one and only person she'll ever let in to truly help her, if she's willing. She's already proven that just by what she's done so far. We know you don't like us and you don't trust us, which you have every right not to, but please just believe us when we say we love your sisters and would never do anything to hurt them. We'll live the rest of our lives trying to prove that to you if we must. Bella changed for you, so let us change for Alice and Rose."

Before I could answer, my dad walked in with a questioning look on his face.

"Is everything okay in here?" he asked.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "We're fine. I was just getting to know Jasper and Emmett a little better."

"Mr. Cullen you have an amazing son. He's very protective of his sisters, and that's a very admirable quality," Emmett complimented. I wanted to puke hearing him say what he did. However, seeing the proud expression on my dad's face made it impossible to hate Emmett too much.

"Alice and Rose talk very highly of both of you. I'm sure Edward will see just how much you both care for my lovely daughters who happen to be looking for you out back."

The three of them chuckled and walked back outside to join the crowd. I stayed inside and paced the floor contemplating what to do.

I should tell them, but it would kill my sisters and my parents. Then where would it leave me? If my family knew about Jasper and Emmett they would know about Bella. I would have the same ridicule as they would.

"Edward," my mom called from the backdoor. A few seconds later she walked into the living room and saw me pacing the floor. "What are you doing? Are you alright? You look stressed. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I need to go."

"What? You just got here," my mom reminded.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just can't be here right now. I have work to do."

"Edward!" she shouted after me as I headed for the front door. I ignored her calling me and stormed out to my car. I jumped in and sped out onto the road. I had so many emotions running through my body I didn't know what or how to feel. I just drove. It was the only thing I could focus on at the moment.

After the three hour drive back to Seattle, I pulled up in front of Bella's house and jumped out still feeling angry and confused about everything. My fist pounded on her door while I waited for her to answer.

After a few minutes, she opened the door with a confused expression on her face and in nothing but her robe. "Edward, what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your family today?"

I didn't answer her questions. I stepped through the door and took her face in my hands, kissing her lips with a fierceness I didn't even know I had. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders and kissed me back with the same fervor as I was. I reached behind me and shut the front door with a loud slam before picking her up in my arms. Her legs wrapped around me as I carried her back towards the bedroom. We didn't quite make it to the bedroom, though. I slammed her against the wall in the hallway and pulled off her robe to release her naked body. She breathed rapidly and intensely as I kissed and ran my hands all over her body.

"I love you, Bella," I said between kisses. "I love you so much, and I want you to tell me you love me too?"

When she didn't say anything in return I stopped and looked up at her. Her face was cold and unmoving. "Bella?" I questioned, searching her eyes for answers.

"Edward," she began in a condescending voice. With a raspy breath I stepped away from her and ran my hands through my hair ashamed by what I said and how she reacted. She moved towards me and reached out her hand towards my arm. "I…"

"Don't," I interrupted jerking away from her. "I don't want you to patronize me. Jasper and Emmett were right. You don't care about me. You never have."

"That's not true," she retorted.

"Really? Then why wouldn't you go with me to meet my family today? Why won't you ever let anyone know about us? Why do you never want me to shower or bring over a change of clothes? Why do you like to randomly have sex in your office? Why did you always have to have sex with Jasper and Emmett at the same time and never with just one of them alone? Why is it you don't have friends? I'm just the toy, like Jasper and Emmett said I was," I concluded. "I'll never mean anything to you, will I? You aren't capable of caring about anyone."

"When did you talk to Jasper and Emmett, and what exactly did they tell you?" she asked.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. They were right. You just use people for your own desires and have no concern with their feelings. I truly feel sorry for Emmett and Jasper now. You deserve to be alone."

I walked towards the door and opened it up with a forceful swing.

"Edward?" she called after me as I walked across her yard towards my car.

"Oh, and one more thing," I said stopping near my car. "I quit."

I hopped in my car and sped off. All the way home I was on the verge of tears. I did everything in my power to hold them in. I'm a grown man. I'm not supposed to cry over a fucking girl. I was pathetic. But it hurt to know everything I thought was wrong. Bella never cared about me the way I did her and Jasper and Emmett weren't the enemies. They were right about Bella, and they were right about me being jaded. I was so blinded by love I couldn't see the truth.

I walked into my dark and lonely apartment and fell to the floor against the front door. My face fell into my hands and for hours I just sat there. I didn't know what else to do but think about everything that's happened and put it all together in my head.

I sat in the same spot most of the night thinking over what I did and what I was going to do now. In the middle of the night my phone began to buzz in my pocket. At first I ignored it, thinking it was probably Bella. I couldn't talk to her, at least not yet. When it started to buzz once again, I took it out of my pocket expecting to see Bella's name on the screen and fully planning to turn it off for good. Then at least I didn't have to hear it. However, I was taken by surprise when I saw my mom's number on the screen. I answered quickly, wondering why she was calling me in the middle of the night.

"Mom?" I questioned into the phone.

"Edward," she cried hysterically. "There was an accident. It's your sisters."

"What?" I asked breathlessly into the phone. A large pit of fear grew in my stomach as my mom tried to explain what happened. They were in a car accident on their way home and at the hospital now. "I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and dashed out the door. Once again I sped down the road, towards the hospital this time. In a matter of minutes I was pulling into the parking lot at the hospital and running towards the emergency room entrance. I stepped in and saw my mom and dad in a tight embrace while they cried. I instantly thought the worse. The tears fighting their way out all night had finally met their match and tears filled my eyes.

"Where are they?" I asked with a voice thick with emotion.

My mom and dad turned towards me, pulling me into their embrace. "We don't know anything yet. Alice is in surgery and Rose is still in intensive care."

"What happened?" I questioned pulling away from their embrace to get some real answers.

"They were in a car accident. It was late, I should have insisted they just stay at the house and drive home in the morning," my mom explained.

"This isn't your fault, Esme," my dad insisted. "Don't blame yourself. They'll be fine. We raised strong girls who can make it through anything."

"Dad's right," I agreed. "They'll be fine. We just need to wait to hear something."

We sat down in the chairs, all of us taking a collective breath as we waited with anticipation for the doctor.

After a few minutes of complete silence a voice suddenly broke through. "Have you heard anything?" Jasper asked. It was a voice I didn't want to hear at the moment. I looked up and saw the bandages on his head and chin causing me to realize he was in the accident as well.

I jumped up and pushed Jasper against a wall with full force. "What did you do?" I accused.

"I didn't do anything, Edward," he disputed. Everyone around me was shouting and pleading for me to let him go.

"He didn't, it was my fault," Emmett said from behind me. I turned around and glared at Emmett before charging towards him and punching him in the face. He fell backwards and grabbed his nose.

"Damn it, Edward. That's the second time you've made my nose bleed."

"You're worried about your fucking nose while you very well could have killed both of my sisters?" I shouted.

"Edward," my mom gasped.

"What is wrong with you?" my dad asked pulling me away from Emmett. I walked to the other side of the waiting room trying to calm down while my dad looked over Emmett's nose.

"Edward, I know you're mad," Jasper began. "Once again you have yet another reason to hate us but it wasn't our fault. It was a drunk driver who hit us."

"Then why is it both of you walk away unscathed while my sisters are lying in a hospital bed very likely dying right now?" I asked.

Jasper's head dropped in shame. "Rose and Alice were tired. It was a long day and really late when we headed home. They curled up in the backseat to get some sleep during the drive while Emmett and I sat upfront. They weren't wearing seatbelts while they were sleeping," he explained regretful.

I let out a loud sigh feeling my anger build once again. I didn't want them anywhere near my sisters.

"Edward," my dad cut in holding me back. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

He pulled me away and guided me down a hallway.

"What's gotten into you?" he questioned as we walked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying. You were lying earlier when I found you talking to Emmett and Jasper in the living room and you're lying now. I have a sneaky suspicion the three of you know each other. Why don't you tell me how you know them and explain why you seem to dislike them so much?"

"It's a long story, Dad and not one I feel comfortable explaining right now," I answered.

"Give me the short version."

Realizing he wasn't going to give it up I decided to tell him a little. "I work with them, or maybe for them. They're co-owners of the company I work for. My boss is their partner."

"So what did they do to make you not like them?" he wondered. "I haven't known them long, but they seem like great guys and your sisters adore them. If there's something we should know I'd like you to tell me now."

"I just don't. It's not something I can explain," I answered.

"Emmett mentioned something about this being the second time you gave him a bloody nose. When was the first time?" he questioned further.

"About a month ago," I sighed.

"And what was the reason for that bloody nose?"

"He just said something about my boss I didn't like and I hit him."

"So you were defending your boss' honor?" my dad theorized with a grin.

I rolled my eyes hating how he could always see between the lines. "I guess so."

"Your boss means a lot to you, doesn't she?" he continued.

"Dad, can we not do this. We should be worrying about Alice and Rose, not my love life or those assholes in there."

My dad's eyebrow rose at my comment but he didn't ask any more questions. It wouldn't take long for him to figure it out, but right now I didn't want to talk about it.

We walked back to the waiting room and sat down on the opposite side of the room from Jasper and Emmett. While we waited I glared across the room at Jasper and Emmett. They glanced in my direction a few times with a regretful and worried look on their faces. For a moment I almost felt sorry for them…almost.

As the sun rose and we still hadn't gotten word of either Rose or Alice's condition we all started to fear the worst. It couldn't be a good sign if no one was updating us on their condition.

"Why is it taking so long?" I questioned in irritation.

"Be patient, Edward," my dad demanded. "It's a good thing it's taking a long time. The longer it takes the more we know they're still fighting for their lives and the doctors are working hard to fix them up."

"Can't you go in there and find out what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't have clearance in this hospital and they won't let me in the operating room if it's my own child on the operating table," he answered.

"You have to know someone here who can go find out for us."

"The last thing the doctors need is someone bothering them during a surgery. Be patient."

I sighed heavily while raking my fingers through my hair and down my face nervously.

Another hour of waiting and finally a doctor walked into the waiting room. We all jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Are you the family of Rose and Alice Cullen?" the young doctor asked.

"We're their parents," my mom answered.

"I was the operating surgeon on Alice. She had some internal bleeding that took a while to get under control. Her left lung collapsed and at the moment she's on a ventilator to help her breath. She did suffer some minor head trauma, but her brain waves look good and I have confidence she'll be able to make a full recovery. We just need to take it day by day and keep a close eye on her condition." There was a collective sigh of relief from all of us.

"And Rose?" my mom asked.

"Rose is just fine," he assured. "She had some minor bruises and cuts as well as a broken arm and collarbone but she's doing just fine. She's resting now."

"Can I see her?" Emmett asked.

The doctor turned towards him with questioning eyes.

"I'm her boyfriend," he added.

"I'm sorry, for right now we're only allowing family members," he replied.

"Can we go back to see them?" my mom asked.

"Of course," he said leading my mom and dad down the hallway towards the recovery area.

I could have probably gone with them, but for right now I thought my mom and dad needed a few minutes alone with them. Also, I didn't know if I could handle seeing them hooked up to machines and all bandaged up.

I rested my elbows on my knees and ducked my head down low feeling relief wash over me knowing my sisters were going to be okay.

"Emmett, Jasper," I heard someone gasp coming into the room. My head shot up recognizing the voice as if it was my own. I watched as Bella embraced both of them in a hug and held them tight. "I heard what happened when I got to the office. I came as quickly as I could. Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Emmett answered.

"Why are you here, Bella," Jasper asked.

"Yeah, why are you here?" I repeated the question angrily. Her head whipped around and her shocked expression fell upon me.

"Edward?" she breathed. "What… Why…"

"Well isn't this great. A big fucking orgy reunion at the hospital, while my sisters are lying on their death beds," I said furiously. "Did you need a quickie before work?"

"Edward, I didn't know you were here," Bella defended.

"Would it have mattered if you did? You don't care about me, remember?"

"That's not true."

"It doesn't matter," I said getting up from my seat and walking past her. "I'll always be nothing to you, so I don't care what you do with them or anyone else for that matter."

"Edward," she called reaching for my arm as I passed by her. I jerked away and walked out of the waiting room and towards the elevator.

"Edward," she called again chasing after me.

"Go back to Emmett and Jasper. The three of you deserve each other, and maybe then they'll stay away from my sisters."

"Your sisters?" she asked catching up to me and keeping in step.

"Didn't you know? As soon as you broke things off with them they went and found someone new, which happened to be my sisters. Kind of fucked up, huh?"

"Were your sisters in the accident?" she asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I do care, Edward. I care about you, and I can tell you're upset. Talk to me."

I stopped and faced her. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to even look at you. I can't stand knowing I fell for a heartless bitch like you. I can't believe I was so naïve to believe you actually cared about me. But you don't and you never did. You're fucked up, Bella. You need some serious help, or better yet don't get help. Maybe it would be better for you to suffer and live a life alone with no one who cares about you. You don't deserve to be loved."

She blinked tears away and her mouth hung open.

"Edward," Emmett scolded. "Don't be a fucking asshole. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that especially from you."

"She doesn't deserve anything," I scoffed. "Go back to Jasper and Emmett. I don't ever want to see any of you ever again. Stay away from my sisters." I looked up at Emmett warning him with my comment and my glare.

I walked down the hall to find my parents. They were huddled over a bed holding Alice's hand and crying.

I stopped at the door and watched them as they cried openly for my sister. I couldn't go much further in the room. I didn't want to see her hooked up to machines.

I went a little further down the hall and found Rose's room. She was asleep, but her injuries were much less than Alice's and I felt like I could walk in without feeling squeamish.

I sat down next to her bed and watched as she breathed. After a few minutes her eyes opened, but she couldn't move her neck much.

"Edward?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Where are mom and dad?"

"They're with Alice. Her injuries were a lot worse than yours were."

"Is she okay?"

"For now, I guess. They said she needs to be watched closely for the next few days. She hasn't regained consciousness."

"What about Emmett and Jasper? Are they okay?" she questioned in a fearful tone.

"They're fine. They didn't have any major injuries."

"I want to see Emmett. Is he here?" she asked.

"He was down in the waiting room. I'm not sure if he's still here though. I kind of got in an argument with him."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

"It wasn't me, Rose. You shouldn't be with him. He's not good enough for you. If you knew who he truly was you'd think the same thing," I defended.

"I already know, Edward."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah," she agreed. "On the way home Jasper and Emmett told me and Alice the truth because they were afraid we might hear it from you and they wanted us to know the whole truth."

"What did they tell you?" I asked skeptical they told them the truth.

"They said their boss is now your boss, and for years they had some transgressions with her. They aren't proud of it and they regret it ever starting, but it's over now and they couldn't be happier in their life with us," she explained.

"What else did they say?"

"Only that you walked in on them once and it was kind of embarrassing for them," she giggled.

"It doesn't bother you knowing they had threesomes with their boss and they still work with her on a daily basis?"

"No, it doesn't. It's in the past and it's not happening anymore. I'm not exactly proud of my past either, so I have no room to judge him on his past."

"Your past?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with my little brother," she said with a small giggle. "We all make mistakes, Edward. I'm honored you want to protect me and look out for both me and Alice but you don't need to. We know how to take care of ourselves. Emmett's a good man and if you gave him half a chance you'd see that. I love him, Edward and he loves me. He'd never hurt me so don't worry."

"Does Alice feel the same way about Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm sure she does," she answered. "When you love someone all their mistakes don't seem so big anymore."

I sighed feeling guilty for the way I treated Emmett and Jasper as well as Bella… especially Bella. I was horrible towards her. She didn't deserve that from me.

"What did you do, Edward?" Rose asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I answered. "You need to focus on getting better."

"Can I come in?" Emmett asked hesitantly from the door.

"Emmett," Rose said with a huge smile on her face. She put her hand out gesturing for him to come towards her.

"I know you don't want me in here, Edward. But I can't leave. I love your sister," he admitted.

"It's not up to him. Now get over here," Rose demanded.

I hopped out of the chair and gave Emmett an accepting nod before he rushed across the room and took her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. It's all my fault," he said regretfully.

"It's okay. We're all alright. There's nothing to be sorry about," Rose soothed.

"I'll take good care of you while you recover. I'll be right by your side," he promised.

He kissed her knuckles repeatedly and as I stood in the doorway I thought I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

Maybe I was wrong.

I walked down the hall and peaked in on Alice once again. Jasper was standing next to her, brushing her hair off her forehead and kissing it gently. My mom and dad held each other close on the other side of the room with sad expressions on their faces.

I walked back out to the waiting room hoping to find Bella. I needed to apologize for what I said. As angry as I still was she didn't deserve what I said. I needed to make it better.

When I reached the waiting room though, she was gone. I thought about going down to the parking lot but I didn't. I needed to be here for my family first.

I called her, but like I thought would happen her voicemail picked up. "Bella… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. I was just upset about my sisters, and I was still mad at Jasper and Emmett. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

There was so much more I wanted to say, but I couldn't say it over an answering machine. I didn't think she'd want to hear it anyway.

The following day Alice did regain consciousness. It took a while for her to fully recover but she did. Jasper was by her side every minute of every day, as was Emmett for Rose. They very rarely went home or even went to work. I started to see a different side to them when they were with my sisters. They were sweet and caring with them. It was like seeing two totally different people. I started to see the truth in what they told me. With Bella it wasn't real, with my sisters it was.

I hadn't talked to Bella since the night at the hospital. I tried to a few times. I drove by her house and tried calling her, but I never went through with it. I just couldn't yet. I couldn't face being hurt again. If

all I was to her was a fuck buddy then I didn't want to get sucked back into that. If what we had really meant nothing to her then what I said couldn't possibly affect her that much.

When my sisters were finally released from the hospital I decided I needed to start looking for a new job. I knew I probably wouldn't find anything as good as what I had but I needed something.

I sent out my resume to just about anyone I could find who was hiring and even some who weren't hiring; yet there were never any leads. With bills piling up and no job in sight, I decided to move back home for a little while. I started packing up my apartment and I knew I had to face going back to pack up my stuff at the office. I waited until the last and final day before I went in.

Jessica spotted me instantly and came running towards me.

"Edward," she called waving her arms like a lunatic. I glanced briefly in her direction but didn't bother slowing down. "I heard about your sisters. I'm so sorry. Are they doing better?"

"Yeah, they're both fine." I stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button a few times. I hoped it opened fast so I could get away from her.

"That's great news. I'm glad to see you're back. You came just in time for the company picnic this weekend. We've all missed you around here. Miss Swan has been exceptionally bitchy lately."

"How so?" I asked trying to hide my curiosity.

"She's had at least four or five temporary assistants and she's fired all of them within days. I offered to take the job but she won't let me. It's for the best anyway. I'd probably want to kill her after a few hours. I'm sure she's happy to have you back."

"I'm not back. I'm just here to get my stuff."

"What do you mean? Miss Swan said you were taking some personal time off because of your sister's accident. Are you quitting?"

"I already quit a few weeks ago. I don't know why Miss Swan said I was taking time off, but I quit."

"Why did you quit?" she asked shocked by my confession.

"Personal reasons."

The elevator finally opened and I stepped inside, quickly pushing the button for the top floor. Thankfully, I think I stunned Jessica so much that she didn't bother getting on the elevator with me to find out more information.

I took a deep breath when the elevator doors opened on the top floor of the building. I stepped out and walked down the familiar hallway to where my desk once was. There was no one around when I reached my desk. I had hopes all my stuff may have been packed in a box somewhere so I could just grab it and go. However, I was surprised to find everything was left exactly how I left it. There was

another temporary desk set up across from mine, but nothing on my desk had been touched. I found it odd but pushed my thoughts aside to pack my things.

I found a small box and began to fill it with the few belongings I had there. While packing, Bella's office door suddenly opened and my heart literally skipped a beat. I almost dropped the box when I turned around to see her. I didn't expect to see who I saw walking out of her office though. I came face to face with Jasper and Emmett walking out of her office with small grins on their face like they had so many times before. My mouth dropped open as the sudden thoughts of them fucking around with Bella while they were supposedly being loyal to my sisters went through my mind.

My jaw clenched shut and my eyes narrowed when they stared back at me with shock.

"Edward, it's not what you think," Jasper quickly defended.

"Then what the fuck is it?" I asked loudly. I didn't care who heard me or what the repercussions might be for exposing them.

"It was only a business meeting. There are some changes being made and we needed to discuss them," Emmett added.

"You expect me to believe you? I can't believe you're betraying my sisters after everything they've been through. I was finally beginning to like both of you and now this? I'm glad I came back one last time to find out the truth. Don't for one minute think my sisters aren't going to hear about this."

Once my outburst was finished I noticed Angela step out of Bella's office right behind Jasper and Emmett. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"It's good to have you back, Edward. I'm sure Miss Swan will be happy to see you."

My eyes darted back and forth between the three of them trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Edward, we're about to have a companywide meeting and Miss Swan would like you to be there," Angela continued before walking down the hall to the elevators.

"Do you believe us now?" Emmett asked. "I swear, Edward, it was just a business meeting. We have both been faithful to Alice and Rose the entire time. You really need to stop jumping to conclusions about everything."

"Whatever," I breathed in frustration and humiliation. "As soon as I get my stuff together I'm out of here."

"You need to be at the meeting. It's in about twenty minutes," Jasper insisted.

"I don't work here anymore. There's no reason for me to be at a company meeting."

"It's important and Bella need, you to be there," he further pressed.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Fine," I agreed, thinking I could probably get out of here before the meeting and no one would even notice.

They walked down the hallway leaving me alone once again. I quickly packed up my stuff not paying attention to anything else around me.

"Hello Edward," Bella greeted timidly from her door. I looked up at her and saw this different woman from who I'd come to know. She wasn't the strong and independent woman anymore. She looked weak and scared. Her eyes had heavy bags under them like she hadn't slept in weeks. She was thinner than usual and very pale. She looked sick. I instantly started to worry she wasn't taking care of herself like she should have been. "Um… you are coming to meeting, right?" she asked with her head down. I'd never seen her so scared in all the time I'd known her. The confidence she once had was gone.

Against my better judgment I told her I'd go. I followed her down the hall to the elevators. The ride down to the first floor conference room was completely silent. I didn't know what to say to her.

I walked into the conference room and stood towards the back of the room while Bella walked to the small stage. The room became quiet when she reached the podium.

I could tell she was nervous. Her hands were shaking and she barely looked up towards the people in front of her.

She took a deep breath and licked her dry lips before beginning. "As of Monday morning Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock will be taking over the company temporarily." The whispers that went through the crowd were deafening. Everyone was in an uproar. I could only stare at Bella with confusion. What was she doing? This magazine meant everything to her. "I have been dealing with some personal matters lately, and I am in need of a mental break. It's not permanent, and I will be back. I just need some time off for a little while. I have confidence Emmett and Jasper can handle the company without me for a short time. Nothing else is going to change other than me taking a step back for a while. There is nothing to be worried about where your jobs are concerned. Mr. McCarty and Mr. Whitlock have both been informed of these changes. There are a few of you I still need to talk to in regards to some changes while I'm gone, which I will do privately when this meeting is over.

"I will not be attending the company picnic this weekend so I hope you all enjoy your time there. I put a lot of work into making it extra special this year to thank all of you for everything you've done for me and my company this last year. I'm sure I'll see you all very soon. Thank you."

She stepped off the stage and walked out of the room without another word to anyone. Jasper and Emmett took the stage next to say a few words. I stepped out into the hall and found Bella leaned up against the wall, sitting on the floor with her face in her lap. I walked over and leaned down next to her placing my hand on her shoulder. Her head jerked up and she quickly swiped at her tears.

"You are actually someone I need to talk to about your place here," she blurted while standing to her feet and mustering all the confidence she could. "I haven't formally removed you from the company. I was hoping after a few days you would change your mind and come back. I haven't removed any of

your things, and if you want to come back you have a job waiting for you. Of course while I'm gone you'll be assigned to Jasper or Emmett."

"Bella, what are you doing?" I interrupted. "You love this place. You live for this work. Why are you walking away?"

"I'm not walking away. I realized you were right and so were Emmett and Jasper. I have some issues I need to work out. As much as I hated hearing it, you were right. I don't let people get close. I keep myself guarded to protect myself. I used sex as a way to cover up my feelings. It's easier to not feel so I'm not hurt. But the thing is, being hurt by you made me realize I need help," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I've been working with a counselor and a psychiatrist to help me figure my life out," she continued ignoring my apology all together.

"That's good. I hope it works out."

"Edward, when we were together I was using you, but not in the way you think. Being with you made me lose control of who I'd worked so hard to create and it exhilarated me but scared me at the same time. I was supposed to be strong and not let anyone get to me. But _you _did. I couldn't resist you. I wanted you from the first day I met you. I hated feeling the way I felt, because I wasn't supposed to. I tried to deny my feelings for you and fight to push them away by using Jasper and Emmett, but I couldn't. Then when we slept together I felt like a kid again. I felt like the girl I missed out on. You made me feel alive. I didn't want to lose that feeling, but at the same time I was afraid of losing who I'd created. So, I created two worlds and you were sucked into both. I needed you to fulfill both sides of my desires. But somewhere in the middle of you telling me I needed help and going days without seeing you I realized I was wrong."

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I'm trying to tell you I love you. I don't know how to live without you. I thought I could get past it, but I miss you so much," she admitted on the verge of tears. "It wasn't just sex with you. It was so much more. As wrong as it may be for us to be together I fell in love with you. I want the whole world to know how much you mean to me, I want to meet your family, I want you to stay with me all the time, and I want you to love me in return. I want to be a part of your life every day for as long as you'll have me."

I didn't wait for her to say any more before I took her face in my hands and kissed her. As much as I knew things weren't perfect with her, I still loved her. I couldn't help it.

"I know I'm not easy to handle but if you're willing, I'd really like it if you would stand by me during my treatment. The counselor wants me to face my parents since they are the root to a lot of my issues. I don't want to do it alone. I could really use a friend by my side who I know I can trust," she said nervously.

"I'll always stand by you. Through everything I'll be by your side. It's what you do when you love someone," I assured wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at the hospital. I didn't know you were there. I came to work and found out Jasper and Emmett were in an accident so I needed to check on them. As much as I try to say I don't care about them I do. They aren't just a part of this company but the only two people I've been able to depend on all these years. They're my only family. If I had known you were there I would have been there to see you too."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past and doesn't matter anymore. Let's just work on what's to come next."

"And what is to come next?" she wondered.

"Let's start with trying a date again. One out in the open and not hidden," I suggested.

She smiled up at me. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about I take you to meet my family this weekend?" I suggested. "My mom was dying to meet the woman who kept me from coming home every weekend."

"Are you sure you want me to meet your family? I don't know if they'll like me knowing who I am and what I've done."

"They don't know anything about what happened. My sisters know who you are and I can imagine they might be a little shocked to find out how close we are, but if I have to accept Jasper and Emmett then they can accept you."

"What about our age difference? I'm sure I'm not who they expected their son would bring home."

"My parents aren't going to care about the age difference. They'll probably just be happy you aren't full of tattoos and piercings."

She giggled and ducked her head slightly.

"If you aren't ready or you don't want to then we don't have to," I said offering her a way out.

She thought it over for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "I want to."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the building. "Let's get you home."

I led her out to my car and helped her into the front seat before driving off. At first the drive was silent. I wanted to say so much, but it didn't seem right at the moment.

"Edward," she said breaking the silence. I glanced between her and the road waiting for her to continue. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance," she answered. "I don't think I deserve it but I'm glad you are."

I reached over and took her hand in mine bringing it to my lips and gently kissing her knuckles before resting our linked hands on my leg. She leaned over and rested her head against my shoulder.

"About the job," I reminded. "I could really use it right now, but do I have to work for Jasper or Emmett? It's bad enough I have to see them with my sisters, I'd rather not have to work for them too."

She giggled freely sending hope through me that she was beginning to be the same Bella as before. "I can find another position for you."

"I don't care if it's working in the mailroom or even working in the cafeteria, just as long as I don't have to work with them."

"I think if you're willing I could still use an assistant. I'm going to need someone to help me get to appointments and someone to support me through the rough times. I also need someone to make sure I eat and take care of myself. I haven't done a very good job lately."

"Bella, I'll do all of that regardless of whether it's my job or not. I told you I'd stand by you and I meant it. I'm not doing it because it's my job. I'm doing it because I love you."

"You do?" she asked timidly.

"Did you not believe me when I told you before?"

"Yes, but a lot has happened since then."

"It didn't change anything."

As I pulled into her driveway and looked over at her I saw tears in her eyes. I reached out and swiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Where were you when I was fifteen?" she asked. "Everything would be so different now."

"When you were fifteen, I was only two years old. I don't think I could have given you much advice then," I explained playfully.

"God, it's sounds so horrible when you look at it that way," she complained.

"I probably would have still loved you even as a child. It wouldn't have been in the same way…" I joked, causing her to giggle and shove me playfully. I took advantage of the moment and pulled her close for a kiss. When the kiss ended I rested my head against hers and brushed my thumbs across her cheeks. "I still would have thought you were the most beautiful and amazing woman I'd ever met."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tight while she cried. She cried for happiness, for fear, for love, and sadness. She was a mess with emotions, but the best thing about it was she was letting them out and she wanted me to be here with her.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
